Forbidden
by lunarfaewolf
Summary: A knight falls in love with a princess, but all this knight is good for is killing. That's all she's good at, that's all she'll ever be good for. AU in medieval era
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Welcome to Forbidden everyone! Set in medieval times and...please...indulge my problem with starting new stories when I still have others going, it's just...a problem. Anyway! This idea popped into my head a couple days ago and I just couldn't ignore it since I pretty much have the whole thing planned out already. But, a pronunciation to start, the name Blaidd is welsh, pronounced BLITHE, just so you know when you come across it, it means wolf in Welsh, and may I say, Welsh seems like a difficult language to learn since words don't sound how they're spelled, everything else is pronounced how it looks, or close to it. EITHER WAY, here is the first chapter, I hope you all enjoy it and I will be updating the other stories soon :D As always, ignore the typos, I will probably get to them tomorrow.**

* * *

Chapter 1: The Duty of a Princess

Today was the day. Hermione Granger, daughter of Queen Emaliene and King Kenswin of Lucerna, was being sent to visit the kingdom of her future husband, Draco Malfoy, Prince of Caligo, the kingdom to the south. Irony favored the day as it was also the Princess's seventeenth birthday as her hand maidens prepared her for the journey in her nicest, and most comfortable, traveling garb. Any other princess would be thrilled to be betrothed to someone of such prestige, but Hermione loathed the man and was only going through with this to keep King Lucius from waging war on her father's kingdom. The Malfoy's were eager to expand their territory to the north, but King Kenswin had fought the man at every advance and they were known to always get what they wanted by one way or another. The betrothal was more so a means to an end in the princess's eyes.

"The escorts are here, my lady." One of the castle's servants muttered as Hermione reached the bottom of the stone stair case, her mother and father waiting to bid her farewell.

"Remember, it's just for a couple of months." Her father whispered as he wrapped her in a loving embrace. "Just for appearances and niceties until you and the Prince turn eighteen." Hermione nodded numbly before her mother pecked her on both cheeks, her hazel eyes brimming with tears

"You be good and don't talk back," Emaleine pulled away and brushed a stray curl from her daughter's face. "Nothing that would make them want to keep you any longer than necessary or anger their king." It was customary for all young couples or royalty to spend predetermined amounts of time in each other's kingdoms before the wedding and by law, neither princes nor princess could be wed before eighteen if both of their parents were still living. Finally, a tall figure entered in shining obsidian armor with silver filigree adorning the chest plate and pauldrons. The knight's helm obscured their appearance, a wolf's face carved around it, the lower where his mouth would be. The only thing Hermione could see was a set of piercing blue eyes that contrasted the color of the armor. The Knight bowed low in the presence of the king and queen of Lucerna.

"The carriage is ready, your highness." The knight's voice was muffled by the helm and Hermione glanced over at her two hand maidens that would be accompanying her before turning back to address the knight.

"My personal horse has been attached to my carriage?" She asked firmly as the armored figure nodded and opened her stance so the brunette had a clear path to the door. The girl then turned to her parents and smiled sadly. "I'll miss you."

"And we will miss you, darling." The King and Queen smothered their daughter one last time before one of the knights of the King's court entered and stood next to the dark knight waiting patiently.

"It's about time we leave, your majesty." In contrast to the Malfoy's knight, this figure's armor was steel, plated with silver for added protection. The two knights were exact opposites of one another and Hermione found herself wondering if their personalities would contrast as well.

"All right, Harry." The brunette smiled as the knight lifted his helm and green eyes smiled kindly at her. "Let's go."

x-x

The ride to Caligo was long and not particularly exciting besides the beautiful scenery that Hermione found herself getting lost in as she watched the rolling hills. The first half of the day was spent on the road, stopping once in the early afternoon to rest the horses and eat. Hours later, as the night was changing the sky into a deep navy blue hue, they came to a small village called Bach, where they could buy supplies, but still had to camp on the side of the road since they didn't have an inn. The door to the carriage opened and the black armored knight offered his hand to the princess.

"Your meal is ready, Milady." The muffled voice said gentle as Hermione took their hand and stepped down, followed by Ginny and Luna. "Your knight, Harry, is waiting by the fire." The brunette nodded as blue eyes closed before bowing as the girls walked by. The man by the fire waved at her as she smiled, noticing he wasn't wearing his armor. The Knight left her then and began patrolling the perimeter of the camp to speak with his other four companions and check on the horses.

"Enjoying the ride so far, Princess?" Harry asked as his green eyes reflected the orange flames of the fire. "Not too stiff from sitting for so long are you?" Hermione smiled as she sat down on a log next to the man and shook her head.

"Just ready to not be stuck in a carriage anymore." She sighed as Luna prepared a plate and handed it to her, while Ginny poured her a cup of water. "How long until we arrive in Caligo?"

"Another day and half I'd say." Harry answered as he scratched the stubble on his chin. "The way these guys are traveling though, I wouldn't be surprised if we arrive in the realm of Caligo by tomorrow night. They really mean business." Brown eyes looked over her shoulder to see Malfoy's knight keeping a firm watch on the outside of the camp as the women and Harry ate. "Though, they seem friendly enough, that one in the black armor is very stiff. Doesn't like to make small talk or anything."

"He's just doing his duty." The princess sighed as she took a bite of the meat on her plate. "They do seem rather up tight though, but that could be expected working under the Malfoys." Harry chuckled, he had never got on with Draco Malfoy, mainly for the reason that they were a very uppity family, but it wasn't his place to judge a prince without knowing more about him. After she had finished eating, Hermione retired with her hand maidens to the carriage as Harry sat on the stool outside the door. He was dozing off as Malfoy's guards sat around the fire to eat.

"She's very quiet," One tall, dark haired man said as he removed his helmet and brought a chicken leg to his mouth. "I mean, she's pretty, but doesn't really seem like Master Draco's type. He likes 'em fiery." The three other men laughed heartily as the dark knight sighed and folded his arms over his chest.

"Come on, Blaidd." Another soldier with long red hair that was held back in a leather tie called out. "Take your helm off and relax a bit, we know you're part of the Malfoy's Myriad, but take it easy, the girl is guarded by her personal knight from her father's court."

"That's Blaidd?" The dark haired man hissed as he glanced at the dark armored figure. "The Hell Hound of Caligo?"

"His name is wolf?" A man with straw colored hair asked. He was a bit younger and eager as he leaned toward his superiors.

"No, Cormac," The red head answered as he shook his hair and smirked. "That's his nickname. You see that wolf etched on his helm? That's how you know who he is, the King's personal guard dog passed down to Draco. I hear he fights with the ferocity of an alpha wolf and has the strategic prowess of a hunting pack. Once he picks his prey, he strikes smoothly and without fault."

"Come off it, William." Another, younger red head waved his hand dismissively. "Those are just rumors, he's just a normal man like you or I."

"I dunno, Charlie." William argued as he cast a glance at the armored figure. "They say you have to have some special skill to become part of the Triad, and Blaidd is the most famous out of the other members." A dark haired man sighed before shoving more food into his mouth.

"Why is it called the Myriad?" He asked quietly as he pushed around food on his plate. "Surely there aren't countless numbers of knights, right?"

"They call it the Myriad because it's three main members are strong enough to take on countless numbers of soldiers." The taller red head answered as the others leaned in to listen. "Blaidd, the Hell Hound, Eryr, the Swift, and Ox, the One-Man Army, those are the most famous and strongest of the Myriad, they form the Triad. Each mastering their own style of fighting and weapons, Blaidd, whose real name we don't know, is a master of close combat and hand-to-hand scuffles. I hear he was trained in the East most of his early life so he could train his mind for battle. Eryr is unmatched in his skill with a bow or any long range weapon and stealth, while Ox, by his name states, is extremely proficient in heavy weapons and blocking. He's very large in stature and honestly, I'd hate to meet any of them in battle."

"But there are other members?" Cormac pressed as he set his plate down and wiped his chin.

"Yes, obviously not all as skilled as those three, but skilled nonetheless." William sighed as silence fell over the guards until they heard a twig snap behind them and they stood up slowly to grab their swords. The dark knight already had his blade drawn as she walked off into the darkness and soon his armor blended him into the night. "What was that?" Williams pale blue eyes were darting back and forth as he heard footsteps nearing. "Go wake up the Princess's knight!" He hissed as Cormac nodded and ran over to where Harry slept. Suddenly, the dark haired soldier fell, a crossbow bolt buried into his chest.

"Ambush!" Charlie yelled as he grabbed his shield from the ground and held it up. A few men appeared from the darkness, masks over their faces and swords raised. "Who are they?"

"We are here for the princess." One man growled as he held up his bow and kept it trained on the soldiers. "You don't need to know any more than that." Harry was up suddenly as he and Cormac came charging from the back and engaged the ambushers in combat. There were at least seven bandits and they were already one man down…two if you counted the absence of the Myriad Knight. Suddenly, the bandit standing the farthest back in the group disappeared with a yelp as his cohorts turned and searched the shadows. William took that opportunity to charge and took down a couple of the affronting men. With all the commotion, Hermione emerged from the carriage and gasped when she saw the fighting going on around them. One of the bandits noticed and rushed towards the brunette.

"Princess!" Harry called as he blocked a sword from coming down on his head. He grunted as he pushed the man back and heard the brunette scream. Just as the bandit grabbed the princess, a hand fell on his forearm and swiftly pulled it away from the girl before throwing the bandit away.

"You should stay inside, Princess." The blue eyed knight said firmly as he stood in front of the girl who was shaking. "This is no scene for a lady."

"R-right." Hermione nodded before slipping back into the carriage and shutting the door. The bandit who had attempted to take the princess was now standing in front of the knight with a long sword glinting in the fire's light.

"You don't want to make this mistake," Blaidd spat as the knight drew his sword and twirled it in his palm. "I can't promise you that any of your men will survive. Leave now, and I won't pursue you." The bandit just scoffed as he rushed forward and Blaidd sighed before standing perfectly still, waiting for the right moment to attack. As the man raised his sword above his head to strike down, the knight knelt at the precise moment and sliced his blade smoothly through the man's torso, effectively cutting him in two. The other marauder's saw what had happened and froze in fear. Even William and Harry had paused as the man's body fell apart and bled on the ground. "The same warning goes for you all." Blaidd raised the bloody sword and pointed it at the other men. "Leave now and you won't be pursued, fight me if you want to end up like your companion." He swung his blade down towards their fallen comrade, thick red blood dripping slowly off of the shining steel. The bandits didn't need to be told twice as the turned tail and fled the camp site. Blaidd sneered as he walked over to the carcass before picking it up and dragging it away from the site. "Take care of Seamus." William and the others were in awe, still holding their weapons and staring where Blaidd once stood. Charlie finally complied and moved towards their fallen comrade before pulling the bolt from his chest and wrapping him a burlap tarp.

"Bloody hell," The younger red head whispered as he sheathed his sword and sat down with a huff. "He made it seem like nothing!"

"He didn't even break a sweat." Harry muttered as he dropped his sword and sighed heavily before making his way over to the carriage to check on the girls. He knocked gently and Luna, the blonde hand maiden tentatively opened the door. "Are you girls all right?" He asked softly as he glanced from the blonde, to the red head, and finally to the Princess who was shaking slightly, but nodded. "Princess?"

"Are they gone?" She asked quietly as her fear filled brown eyes locked with her knight's green orbs.

"Yes, your highness." The knight answered as he nodded. "Blaidd killed one and the others fled. You're safe now." Hermione nodded and swallowed hard, she'd never seen violence like that before, let alone violence brought on because of her.

"I need to thank him." She whispered as she stood on shaky legs and Luna bowed her head before moving aside. Harry moved out of her path and bowed his head. The other soldiers were still recovering from the attack and someone had pulled out a leather flask she could only guess was filled with some sort of ale. "Do you know where he went?" Harry shook his head and pointed in the direction where the dark knight once stood that was soaked in blood.

"He went off that way with the body," The green eyed boy answered, but put a hand on the Princess's shoulder when she went to move in that direction. "You shouldn't go, Princess, he went to…dispose of the body. Not a sight someone, such as yourself, should see." Hermione swallowed again and nodded before letting Harry guide her back to the carriage. "Try to get some sleep, your majesty, you can thank him in the morning."

x-x

As the sun broke the horizon the morning after, Hermione's eyes fluttered open as the rays sifted through the blinds of the carriage windows. For having such and exciting night, her sleep had been rather peaceful knowing she was so well protected. She peeked out the window to see a dark armored figure with long raven black hair sitting by the dying fire, their back to the carriage. A gentle breeze blew and the figure stood up slowly, turning their head to the left and Hermione gasped at the blue eye that stared at her, the only part of the knight's face that wasn't obscured by a swirling black mass of hair. Blaidd then turned away and tied the unruly hair in a low ponytail before bending down to retrieve his helm, placing it back on. The other soldiers, including Harry, were still sleeping soundly. Hermione watched carefully as the knight walked over to a bucket and picked up a wooden cup before filling it with clean water. He walked towards the carriage and Hermione pulled away from the window, blushing slightly at being caught staring.

"Good morning, Princess." The knight greeted as he gently knocked on the door and Hermione opened it, not bothering to wake her maidens. He offered her the cup of water and the brunette took it gratefully. "I imagine you could've had a better night than you did. I apologize for not noticing those ruffians were following us sooner." Hermione let the chilled water run down her throat before taking a deep breath and handing the cup back to the dark armored figure who took it gently.

"I'm just glad it was resolved quickly and with so little bloodshed from your soldiers or Harry." Blaidd bowed slightly and stood aside to let Hermione step out of the carriage and into the warmth of late spring. "I have to thank you for protecting me and I'm sorry for the loss of your comrade."

"No need for thanks," Blaidd bowed again pressing his fist to his chest. "It's my duty to protect you until we enter Caligo safely. If you don't mind, your highness, I should prepare the horses and wake my comrades so we are ready to go before it gets too late into the morning."

"Of course," Hermione nodded as the knight bowed again and turned towards where the eight horses grazed peacefully. There were four bay colored horses that Malfoy's soldiers had arrived on, two grey which pulled the carriage, and golden palomino that was Hermione's. As Blaidd approached, the Princess noticed that large black horse she assumed was the knight's. The steed seemed to sense his master's presence as he lifted his head and nickered softly while the knight patted the beast on the head before tacking the carriage horses.

"Good morning, Princess." Luna greeted as she was suddenly next to the girl, smiling dreamily as she made her way to the smoldering embers of the fire. "Did you sleep well?" Ginny soon appeared and offered Hermione a loaf of bread and some fruit they had packed for the trip.

"I did, despite the excitement." The brunette sat down around the fire pit and sighed before biting into an apple. She glanced over to where Blaidd was leading the horses over to the carriage to be hitched up. "How about you two?"

"Surprisingly well, for being in a cramped carriage." Ginny answered as she used a knife lying nearby to slice an apple for herself. "Rather surprised that someone tried to kidnap you so early into our journey, Princess." The red headed hand maiden had always spoken freely and bluntly, something that Hermione treasured since everyone around her wouldn't say anything that could possibly insult her, whereas Ginny would always say what was on her mind. "Lucky that Prince Draco took the liberty to send one of his best knights with the envoy." The other soldiers woke slowly after hearing the horses neigh and snort when Blaidd backed them towards the carriage. Harry joined them shortly after, releasing a loud yawn and splashing water on his face. It wasn't long before the soldiers donned their armor and ate a few pieces of bread before tacking up their own horses. As Harry smothered the rest of the embers with his boots, Hermione and her maids had traveled to the nearby river to bathe which consisted of a few buckets of water sloshed over her clothed body, since there was no cover. As the second bucket of cold water washed over her, she shivered, cursing as the wind blew and chilled her skin. Ginny and Luna had hung a large sheet they had used to sleep under between a couple trees so Hermione could change. The brunette let out a breath as she peeled her soaked dress off and used a cloth to dry her body. She tensed when she heard a rustling in the trees around her and covered her chest before crouching down.

"Forgive me, Princess," Blaidd's voice rang softly as Ginny and Luna stepped in front of their mistress to shield her naked form. "But I thought perhaps you could use this instead of that small hand cloth." Blaidd's blue eyes were averted to the sky as he held out a large, white towel that Luna took and quickly wrapped around Hermione's form. With that, the knight turned and stalked back towards the camp.

"An odd one, he is." Ginny said with a slight scowl as Hermione stood again, clutching the towel around her body. "Kind, but odd." Luna giggled as she readied the Princess's clean dress as brown eyes watched the retreating form of the dark knight who was tacking his steed.

"Very odd." Hermione whispered as she began to dry her hair. After she was fully dressed again, the three girls made their way back to the camp where the soldiers were waiting patiently and Blaidd was already mounted. "Sorry to make you wait."

"It's fine, your highness," Harry smiled as he helped her and the other women into the carriage. "We are still making good time to make it to Caligo." Hermione nodded as she entered the carriage and Harry climbed up to drive. Soon the carriage lurched forward and they were on the road again.

"So, Hermione," Only her hand maidens were allowed to call her by her first name and Ginny stared at the brunette as she looked out the window at the passing scenery to see Blaidd on his horse walking next to the horses pulling the carriage. "You've met the Prince once before, right?" Hermione nodded absentmindedly as she watched the black steed trot steadily ahead to lead the way. "What do you think of him?"

"I can't really say," The brunette answered with a sigh as she turned her attention to her friends. "I only met him when I was thirteen when they visited the Kingdom. He was a rather snobbish boy back then, but who knows how he is now. Although, I only hear horrible things about the King and Queen, so one would think he's not much different." Luna hummed as she sewed a hole in one of Hermione's dresses. A few more hours passed as they reached a small town called Lucus, where they paused to rest the horses and replenish the food supply. Hermione was becoming restless as she opened the door to the carriage to see Harry tending to the horses and Blaidd handing some money to a man who had sold them some fruit and more bread. The dark knight noticed that the Princess was out and had the hood of her cloak pulled over her wavy locks.

"Is there something you need, your majesty?" He asked gently as he handed the satchels of food to William who secured them to the back of the carriage.

"I was hoping to get a little fresh air and stretch my legs," The brunette answered as her eyes scanned the activity in the market and a smile spread on her lips. She wasn't really used to being out of the castle and the energy in the market was almost tangible. "Would that be all right?"

"Of course," Hermione smiled and went to move past Blaidd before a gauntleted hand rested gently on her upper arm. "But I must insist that I accompany you, it's not safe to wander around a strange village alone."

"But Ginny and Luna-" Blaidd shook his head before releasing the Princess.

"I have to insist, Milady." The Princess nodded finally and looked towards her maidens before nodding her head, signaling for them to follow her. Blaidd bowed as Hermione walked forward and he followed as they melded into the crowd in the busy market place. "Please forgive my persistence, Princess, but I have sworn my allegiance to the young Prince, and he has ordered me to keep you safe. Ignoring such a request would make me less than responsible." Hermione sighed, in reality, she admired the knight for being so loyal, but at the same time, she found it rather annoying that he insisted on going everywhere with her. It wasn't like she was incompetent and she very much prized her independence. The four of them spent a good hour wandering around the town before the brunette decided to ask a question that had been plaguing her mind.

"Why don't you ever remove your helm when others are around?" Brown eyes glanced up to the tall figure next to her, that's when she noticed that Blaidd was about five inches taller than she was. For some reason, at a distance, he looked much taller. There was a muffled chuckle from the knight as they passed a small stand that was selling hand-made trinkets and the Princess stopped to admire the craftsmanship.

"Not many know my true identity." Blaidd answered as Hermione held up a small sapphire hanging from a silver chain. "Only the Prince and his family truly know, along with a few select others. I don't want to be judged by my appearance is all." Appearance? Hermione set the necklace down and looked up to see blue eyes through the opening in the knight's helm.

"What of your appearance would make others judge you?" They turned from the stand and continued to walk through the busy street as Ginny and Luna trailed them. "Surely, any scar would only boost your renown as a warrior." Blaidd chuckled again as the knight shook his head and looked down at the Princess.

"That is a mystery you may discover someday, Milady." The knight answered with a playful tone in their muffled voice. "Perhaps if you marry the young Prince, he'd allow you to know my face." Hermione didn't press the matter anymore as they circled around and headed back to the carriage. Harry was sitting in the driver's seat drumming his fingers on his knees as he rested his chin in his other hand. He perked up when he saw Hermione approaching with Blaidd walking protectively next to her.

"Did you have a good walk, Highness?" He asked as Hermione lowered her cloak and smiled warmly at her friend. "Find anything interesting?" The brunette glanced at the dark knight as he passed and untied his horse from the post.

"A little." She answered before she entered the carriage followed by her maidens. Once the door was secured shut again, Harry cracked the reins and they lurched forward through the town. As they left the village, Hermione watched as the sun was starting to sink, telling her it was at least past noon. She found herself dozing off as she leaned up against Luna and rested her head on the blonde's shoulder.

x-x

When Hermione awoke again, the sun was just disappearing below the horizon as brown eyes looked blearily out the window to see they had entered a large town and as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes, she looked closer and saw they were nearing a castle.

"We've arrived, Hermione." Luna whispered as the brunette sat up and yawned. "We should be at the castle momentarily." As if Luna could see the future, they passed through the castle's gates and into a large courtyard where the carriage looped around and halted. Hermione tried to rub the sleep from her eyes and straighten her hair as Harry jumped down from the seat and opened the door.

"May I present to you, Hermione Granger," Harry announced as the brunette stepped out and saw an older blonde man with a heavy gold crown on his head, next to him, a blonde woman dressed in emerald green with a dainty gold band on her brow. In front of the two, stood a young man with the same platinum blonde hair, one side slicked back as the other fell messily over his left eye. "Princess of Lucerna." Hermione stood in front of the blonde trio and knelt down, bowing her head in respect. Ginny and Luna followed suit, as the queen walked forward and laid a gentle hand on the Princess's shoulder.

"Welcome to Caligo, young one." There was a warm smile on her face as Hermione stood and bowed her head again. "I am Narcissa, Queen of Caligo," The woman paused and opened her stance before waving her arm out towards the taller, colder looking man. "And this is my husband Lucius, the King." Hermione bowed more out of fear of looking the King in his cold grey eyes than anything else as Narcissa brought her forward towards the young man. "And this is Prince Draco, it has been a long time since you have last seen each other. Hermione bowed as Draco reached forward and took the Princess's hand in his before brushing his lips against her knuckles gently. The Princess had to admit, the years had been gracious to the boy as his stature was strong and his shoulders broad, fitting for a prince. His eyes were the same steely grey color as his father's, but his smile was warm and his expression soft as he stared at the young woman.

"I hope you find your stay enjoyable, Miss Granger," He said gently as Blaidd made his way to the Prince. "And I hope Blaidd was more than accommodating to your needs."

"He was, almost over accommodating." Draco chuckled, sensing the slight irritation in the Princess's voice as he looked over at the obsidian clad knight.

"Forgive them," Blaidd just folded his arms over his chest and Hermione thought she saw him roll his blue eyes. "Blaidd is very loyal and takes what I say quite literally, but I couldn't ask for a better knight." The knight bowed at the compliment as Draco patted his armored shoulder. "You may retire for the night, my friend."

"Of course, my liege." With that, Blaidd turned to head into the castle and up to his quarters.

"But first," The blonde Prince stopped the knight as he was just about to enter the castle. "Please, remove your helm, let the Princess at least see the face of her guardian." Blaidd's steps faltered for a moment as the figure turned and walked back towards Draco. The courtyard had cleared out, the last one remaining was Harry who was carrying the Princess's luggage along with Ginny and Luna.

"Are you sure, my Prince?" The knight asked quietly as blue eyes glanced at Hermione who was watching both figures curiously. "Can she be trusted?"

"She's a guest, Blaidd." The Prince's grey eyes were calm as he nodded and looked back at Hermione. "As she will be living in the castle with us for the time being, and everyone in the castle knows you, I feel it necessary." The knight nodded as he turned to face Hermione and lifted gauntleted hands to grasp the helm firmly. There was a heavy sigh that escaped behind the helm as brown eyes narrowed in anticipation and Blaidd lifted the helm. The brunette's eyes widened significantly as her mouth fell open, releasing a sharp gasp and Draco chuckled softly while Blaidd tucked the helmet under an armored arm. "Princess, may I introduce you to the Hell Hound of Caligo, Jade McHale." Hermione was speechless as she stared at the figure. Ink black hair flowed elegantly on the breeze as the brunette stared into crystalline blue eyes that seemed to glow in the dark. She followed the gentle slope of the knight's jaw and lack of facial hair before noticing soft lips, then being captured once again by bright sapphire orbs. The dark knight, Blaidd, the Hell Hound, was a young woman.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Well, here's chapter 2, I'd just like to reiterate, it may take a while to get Jade and Hermione together because they're sort of in a sticky situation, but, they will be even though it might seem Hermione/Draco at first. So don't lose hope. Anyways, read, review, fave, follow, all that fun stuff I love reading y'alls reviews :D Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 2: Timing is Everything

"You're a woman?!" Hermione gasped as a smirk spread on the knight's face and she nodded. "But…but that's…"

"Against the law?" Jade intervened as she raised an eyebrow at the brunette who nodded, still staring at the raven haired woman. "Yes well, in your kingdom and others, but not here. Hence why, I never removed my helm until we got into Caligo and also why not many know my identity. It would cause quite the uproar I would imagine." Hermione swallowed and looked over her shoulders to see Harry and her maidens in a similar reaction, but not uttering a sound.

"I hope this doesn't cause an issue." Draco added as he swept his arm out towards the castle. "Come, we can talk more as I escort you to your chambers, you and your companions will be staying in the West Tower." The Princess nodded numbly as Draco and Jade continued on into the castle where the entry way was lit up magnificently with a large iron chandelier. As they made their way up a winding stair case, the Princess finally spoke up.

"So…how long has Blaidd, or…Jade, been in your service?" She asked quietly as they climbed up past the second and third floors. Hermione's ears picked up at the sound of the knight chuckling as Draco glanced at Jade and smiled.

"Well, Jade…how old are you now?" The monarch scratched his hairless chin and stared forward. "Twenty?"

"Twenty-one in December, your highness." Jade answered. With her helm off and the metallic echo removed from her voice, Hermione found the sound of the she-knight's voice very smooth and pleasing in her ears, and feminine, for that fact. "And I've been watching you since you were twelve."

"Jade here beat out all the other potential knights who applied for the job at only fifteen." The Prince continued as they finally reached the fifth floor landing and a long corridor that stretched all the way to the East Tower. "Contrary to popular rumors, Jade has not always been Blaidd, the Hell Hound, since the legend dates back before she was born. Her father was my father's personal guard, the original Hell Hound, when he didn't have any sons to pass on his legacy, he trained his eldest daughter and here she is." Jade stopped next to a heavy wooden door next to Draco and smiled politely at the Princess and her wards.

"I never really thought that I'd meet a female knight in my life." Hermione said gently as Draco opened the door to her chambers and Harry and the hand maidens hauled the luggage in. "I guess I have a lot to learn about your customs here." The Prince just smiled as Jade bowed her head and turned to the blonde.

"If you don't mind, sir," She said calmly as her demeanor switched from calm to serious. "I believe we have some things to discuss, after I get cleaned up of course." The two locked eyes for a moment before Draco nodded with a small smile.

"Of course, Jade," The knight then turned to Hermione before pressing her fist to her chest and bowing.

"I hope you enjoy your stay, Milady." The Princess nodded as Jade locked eyes with her. "Please, excuse me." With that, she turned and stalked off down the corridor towards a large iron door.

"I'll send Illia with hot water, shall I?" A knowing smile spread on the Prince's lips as Jade faltered slightly before turning towards the blonde with a firm look in her blue eyes.

"If you must." She called before opening her door and disappearing. Draco chuckled before turning back towards his guests and smiling.

"I do hope you find your chambers accommodating." He said gently and then signaled to the other two doors down the hall. "Those two rooms are for your knight and hand maidens."

"Thank you very much, Prince." Hermione bowed as the blonde boy rubbed the back of his neck and smiled.

"Please, call me Draco." The Prince smiled before bowing his head. "If you'll excuse me, I have some business with my knight, have a good night, Princess." He reached down and lifted her hand before placing a chaste kiss on her fingers. Hermione had to admit that the Prince was turning out to be more than she expected in the way of manners, but all she had to go off of was her memory of his thirteen year old boyish antics. As he turned and walked back down the stairs and disappeared. Hermione sighed before turning and walking into her room where Luna and Ginny were busy turning over her sheets for the night. The room was very large, accommodating a small circular table with three chairs, a large red sofa and a fire place that was burning healthily, and that wasn't mentioning her overly large bed.

"Well," Ginny sighed as Hermione shut the door and put her hands on her hips. "That was quite the surprise, wasn't it? Blaidd turning out to be a woman."

"I sure wasn't expecting it." Harry added as he sat down on one of the wooden chairs and ran his hands through his messy dark hair. "The way she fought…I've never seen anyone so…natural like that. Maybe she'll train me." Luna chuckled as she sat down on the sofa and Hermione made her way to the bed. She hadn't noticed how exhausted she was until she felt the plush comfort that the mattress offered.

"You all heard that you have your own rooms, right?" The three nodded and then Harry stood and stretched.

"Speaking of," He grabbed his pack and slung it over his shoulder. "I think I'm going to turn in, I will see you ladies in the morning." He bowed towards Hermione and then slipped out the door. Hermione turned towards Ginny and Luna who were looking a bit worse for wear.

"You two can call it a night too." Hermione said with a small smile on her face. "I think I can manage to put myself to sleep tonight."

"Are you sure, Hermione?" Luna asked gently as she rose from her seat and sighed before brushing her long blonde hair over her shoulders. "We don't mind helping you tonight."

"Speak for yourself, Luna." The red head chimed before standing up and stretching her arms. "I'm beat, so I will take you up on your offer, Princess, and head to bed." Hermione just smiled as she watched Ginny grab Luna by the arm and drag her out of the room.

"Good night, Hermione!" Luna managed to get out before the door shut and the brunette giggled before falling back on her bed. Her eyes closed as a contented sigh escaped her lungs and she felt her body sink into the comfort.

x-x

Jade was sitting in a large copper tub, submersed to her chin as she felt the soft, abrasive scratch of a sponge on her back. She sighed softly as she leaned forward so the sponge could reach her mid back.

"You really need to learn better hygiene, Jade." A soft voice mused as blue eyes fluttered shut when deft hands combed gently through her damp hair. "How often do you change that armor of yours?"

"Don't scold me so late into the night, Illia." Jade groaned as she leaned back and let the woman rinse her hair. "I have much to worry about besides listening to you complain about my bathing habits." The woman chuckled behind her as warm water cascaded over her head and she jumped up before spinning to look into pale blue eyes. "Was that necessary?" The young, dark brunette was giggling as Jade brushed the drenched hair away from her face.

"Oh, calm down, sister." The knight glared at her younger sister with narrowed blue eyes. "I haven't seen you in almost three days and every time I do, you're scowling. You need a wife or a girlfriend."

"Please," Bright blue eyes rolled as Jade turned back to stare out the window and sank back down into the hot water. "I'll wed when someone can beat me combat."

"Father really did get his son when you were born." Illia jabbed as she folded her arms on the edge of the tub and rested her chin on them. "So, tell me about the job, was it exciting? How is the Princess? Do you really think Draco will marry her?"

"The job was what it was," There was exhaustion under scoring Jade's voice as she closed her eyes and slipped lower until the water was lapping at her chin once more. "And the Princess is what she is, a princess. There's not much more to tell."

"William told me that you cut a man in half." Her sister continued as she looked at her elder sibling expectantly. "Did you?" Jade just nodded as she looked sideways at the younger girl. Illia was very much the opposite of her older sister, but only in personality. Where Jade's hair was long and black as night, Illia's was dark brown and curled into loose ringlets that fell over her shoulders. Light blue eyes were on the other end of the spectrum of the knight's bright, almost glowing azure orbs. Illia sighed as she followed her sister's gaze out the window at the starry sky. "I'm worried."

"Don't worry, Illia." Jade sat up and turned towards the younger McHale. "Draco is only putting on the show for his parents." She gently put her hand on her sister's and smiled softly. "He loves you." A small smile spread on Illia's lips as she let out a sigh and nodded slowly. "Speaking of, I have to meet him soon." The knight stood as Illia reached for a towel and handed it to the taller woman before pulling out a pair of leather pants and black tunic for her to wear.

"Are you going to discuss the King?" The dark haired girl asked tentatively as Jade donned her under garments and then slipped on her pants. The knight glanced back at her sister before pulling the tunic on and patting her hair dry then tied it back. She glanced over her shoulders at her sister with a sober look in her piercing sapphire eyes.

"You shouldn't know about that." The knight's voice was firm as she narrowed her eyes and wrapped a cloak around her shoulders. Illia sighed and bowed her head slightly as an apology. "You know I don't want you getting involved in all of this, it's dangerous, and the last thing I need is to have to worry about you, Illia."

"But if it has to deal with Draco then it does involve me!" Illia argued as she took a step forward and glared up at her sister. "Not to mention that you're my only sister! It's far more dangerous for you!"

"I can protect myself." Jade turned on her heal, cloak billowing behind her as she headed towards the door. "Leave it be, Illia, the less you know, the better." The iron door shut behind the knight as Illia stared at it with concern before she shook her head and started to drain the tub. Jade made her way down the winding stair case, past the first floor and down into the armory where Draco waited for her. "My Prince," She bowed her head as the blonde turned and smiled at her. "You know what I came here to discuss, correct?" Jade shut the door behind her and made sure the lock it tight before sitting down at the rectangular table in the room. The Prince nodded as an air of seriousness fell over him and his grey eyes narrowed slightly before he took a seat across from the knight.

"You're becoming impatient, aren't you?" Draco asked softly as he rested his elbow on the table and cradled his chin in his hand. Jade tensed and clenched her jaw before tightening her hands into fists. "You're wondering, 'why bring that Princess here now when we have so much to do', is that it?"

"Yes!" Jade stood abruptly as she slammed her palms on the table and an invisible force swept past the prince, mussing his hair slightly. He didn't flinch and tucked the stray pale locks back into place. "It's dangerous for her to be here! It's dangerous for Illia! For you! We can't wait much longer to take action, your highness!"

"I'm doing this for Illia." The Prince answered as he found azure orbs blazing with anger. "For her and I to be together, we have to take the time to get everything right. I can't afford a slip up in any manner. And Miss Granger will serve her purpose in convincing my parents I am for this union. Their eyes must stay trained on the future that plays in their minds so we can reform it, make it better." Draco stood as Jade took a breath and let it out again and straightened up. "I know you, more than anyone has been waiting for this to take action, my friend, but I have just as much at stake. We still have Eryr and Ox to worry about, let alone my father's own personal army."

"Forgive me for losing my temper," Blue eyes closed as Jade shook her head and folded her arms over her chest. "I know we have to tread carefully, but I'm afraid of what could happen if it takes much longer. Illia is already suspicious and I don't want her involved in any way possible for her safety, surely you agree." The blonde nodded as she ran his hand through his hair and then folded his hands under his chin.

"Things will move along quickly, Jade." Draco said calmly as he watched his knight find her seat again and stare blankly at the wall. "Most of the servants here are loyal to me and are tired of the cruelty from my father, but we need more. We need the majority of the soldiers and when we decide to take action, it must be swift and my father has to be oblivious. So, with that said, I need you to continue to serve him as well as me." Jade's eyes widened as she glared at the young man.

"You jest, Sire, surely?" The Prince shook his head and sighed. "He abuses my skill, takes advantage of the people by striking fear into them. That's not a knight, that's a mercenary and I'm not a sword for hire."

"I need you to be my eyes and ears around him." The young man pressed as he narrowed his grey eyes and Jade matched his gaze. "He trusts you, trusts your family and we need that advantage, Jade. Please, you have to do this, knowing what he's planning and when will be a great asset for us." Blue eyes narrowed dangerously as Jade looked away and scoffed before bowing her head, conceding to her Prince. Draco sighed heavily before standing and walking towards his knight, placing a hand gently on her shoulder. "It will be worth it, I swear to you, and when the time comes, you will be the one to cleave his head from his shoulders."

"Well, when you say it like that," A smug smirk spread on the taller woman's lips as she looked up at the young monarch. "I relish the day I see King Lucius Malfoy fall from his throne."

x-x

Hermione awoke to a gentle knocking on her door and the sunlight dancing lazily on her face through the large window in her room. She looked down to see that she was still dressed in the previous day's attired and sighed.

"Come in." The door creaked open and Luna walked in with a small smile on her face. "Good morning, Luna."

"Good morning, your Ladyship." The blonde greeted as she went to Hermione's trunk and started sifting through the clothes. "What do you feel like wearing today?" The brunette sighed as she sat up and smoothed down her unruly curls.

"Can't I bathe first?" She asked as she rubbed her eyes and her hand maiden giggled before nodding.

"Of course, Mistress." Luna walked dug through the trunk again and retrieved a powder blue dress as well as a fresh slip. "The wash room is down the hall, shall we go now?" Hermione nodded as she stood and followed the younger girl down the corridor.

"Where is Ginny?" Hermione suddenly wondered as they walked past the hand maiden's door a couple more doors down. Luna sighed and shook her head as she opened the door to the wash room and let Hermione enter first.

"She opted to sleep in this morning." The blonde answered as she poured some steaming water into the copper tub. There were several fresh towels hanging on a rack and Hermione undressed as Luna began mixing some cool water to counter act the scalding temperature. "I let her, it only takes one of us, after all to get you prepared for the morning." Hermione smiled as she thought about Ginny sprawled out in bed. She and the red head had known each other since they were both very young. Ginny's mother had been the Queen's most trusted maid, and as such, her daughter became very close with the Princess. Luna, on the other hand, had lost both of her parents, who used to serve in the castle, to the plague. As such, the King took pity on the young girl and became Hermione's second maiden. The three were very close, almost sisters as they grew, Luna always looking up to Hermione as the older, wiser sister and Ginny as the outspoken sibling. The Princess smiled at the memory as Luna let her know the bath was ready as she began rubbing a lump of soap on a damp cloth. Hermione released a satisfied sigh as she sank into the steaming water and her eyes fluttered shut as she felt the cloth start gently scrubbing small circles on her back. Her mind started wandering to her parents and how they were faring as Luna dumped a bucket of water over her head to set her hair.

"So what do you think the Prince has planned for me today?" Hermione asked dreamily as she barely opened her eyes to look back at the blonde girl. "I hadn't really thought of what our stay here will be like, is there anything you'd like to do, Luna?" The hand maiden faltered slightly with a soft gasp as the scrubbing stopped.

"I…hadn't really thought about it." She answered quietly as she proceeded to rinse the lather off of the Princess. "I've never really had an opinion on what we do as long as you're happy, Princess, but, I suppose exploring Caligo would be fun."

"That does sound fun." The Princess muttered as she stood and stepped out of the tub. "I wonder…if I'll be allowed to have fun being a Princess."

"Prince Draco seems like a very nice man." Luna smiled as she wrapped a towel around the brunette. "I'm sure he'll give you your independence while you're here."

"He does seem like a nice man," Hermione hummed as she dried her hair and Luna handed her the clean slip. "Perhaps this arranged marriage won't be so bad." The blonde smiled as Hermione took the garment and put it on before stepping into the blue dress. As the girls were exiting the wash room, they saw a dark haired young girl walking down the corridor towards them.

"Oh," The girl said as she paused and bowed her head to the brunette. "Good morning, you must be Princess Hermione."

"I am," The Princess answered as she smiled at the girl and noticed the pale blue eyes that were almost as piercing as Jade's. "And who might you be?"

"Oh, forgive me." The younger girl bowed and smiled brightly at the two. "My name is Illia, I'm Jade's hand maiden and younger sister." Hermione's eyes widened slightly as she looked at Illia dressed in her off-white casual gown. She did have a lot of Jade's features, the same face, eyes, and even their voices were similar, though Illia's was higher pitched. The younger McHale was shorter though and as Jade's hair laid straight as an arrow, the dark brunette's curled loosely over her back. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"The pleasure is mine." Hermione answered as she smiled and stepped aside to introduce Luna. "This is Luna, one of my hand maidens."

"Hello." Luna gave a very friendly smile as Illia bowed again.

"Good morning, ladies." All three women turned to see Jade walking towards them. She was wearing a long sleeved white dress shirt underneath a brown leather tunic with her black slacks and polished boots, a sword hanging languidly from her hip. Hermione couldn't help as she trailed the woman from her feet to her head before resting her gaze on the sapphires staring back at her. The knight's hair was pulled back into a ponytail as her bangs framed her face elegantly. "Illia," Her sister huffed and slammed her hands onto her hips as Jade stopped next to them.

"Are you implying I'm not a lady?" She accused as Luna chuckled and bright blue eyes rolled along with a sigh.

"Of course not, Illia," Jade answered gently as she shook her head and smiled. "I was simply addressing the Princess and her ward, I'd already said my morning greeting to you earlier, if you recall." Illia huffed and folded her arms over her chest before lifting her nose at her sister. "Excuse my sister's behavior, she's still young." Jade placed her right palm on her left shoulder and bowed politely.

"I rather enjoy her personality so far." Hermione smiled at the shorter brunette who beamed back at her. The blue eyed woman nodded and straightened up before looking directly into Hermione's warm brown eyes.

"Please," The knight said gently as she offered her hand to the Princess. "Allow me to escort you down to the dining hall, I assume Master Draco is down there right now and the sooner you get there, the hotter the food." The brunette looked at the hand for a moment before nodding and lightly placing hers over it. For being a warrior, Jade's hands were very soft, but as she looked closer, her eyes found the lighter tones of skin on the back of her hand from wounds she had sustained. Hermione finally tore her eyes away when she felt a gaze trained on her and blushed slightly when she found the knight looking gently down at her. "You'll have to ignore my scars," Jade sighed as she led Hermione towards the stairs with Luna and Illia in tow. "When I was young, my father insisted on training me without any kind of protection to toughen me up. As a result, I have some very old scars randomly on my hands from poorly parried attacks."

"Oh! I…I wasn't-" The brunette shook her head and averted her gaze to the ground as they slowly descended the stairs. "I didn't mean to offend, I was actually just…just admiring how soft your hands are." Jade chuckled as she glanced down at the Princess who was still blushing lightly.

"There was no offense, your majesty." Blue eyes looked back in front of her as they passed the second floor landing which led to the king and queen's quarters. "I just thought an explanation would be necessary so you wouldn't have the awkward situation of asking if you were curious." They finally reached the dining hall and Jade released Hermione's hand which the Princess found slightly disappointing as she looked forward and saw Draco sitting at the first seat on the right side of the long, mahogany table. He stood immediately as Jade next to him as Hermione, Illia, and Luna moved to the left side of the table with Illia. The Prince moved swiftly around to pull a chair out for Hermione in a very gentlemanly manner.

"Good morning, Princess," Draco greeted with a warm smile and a slight bow. "I hope you had a restful sleep." Hermione curtsied and returned the smile as he held the chair out for her to sit.

"I did," She answered as she looked at the spread of food before her. "The journey had taken more out of me than I expected that I fell asleep almost instantly."

"I'm glad to hear it." The man said calmly as he moved back to the other side of the table across from the brunette and Luna poured Hermione a goblet of water. "Did you have anything specific that you wanted to do today, your highness? We could tour the castle grounds or the town if you like." The brunette thought for a moment as a plate was made for her and she noticed Jade piling some eggs onto her own plate as Illia did the same. She found it odd that, as Jade's had maiden, Illia wasn't preparing a plate for the knight, regardless of their sibling relationship. But, on the other hand, Jade wasn't technically royalty.

"I would very much like a tour of your castle." The Princess answered finally as she looked up at Draco who was buttering a piece of bread. "And if you wouldn't mind, perhaps a ride around your country side? It's been many years since I've been here and I enjoy fresh air." Draco smiled and nodded as he looked over at his knight who nodded as well before grabbing a piece of bacon and a sweet roll before standing.

"I will go make sure that the castle is in order," Jade bowed as she closed her blue eyes and the looked at the Princess. "I'll also make sure that your horses are ready for you in a couple hours. Shall I take the liberty of informing the King you will be busy most of the day?"

"Please, Jade," Draco waved his hand dismissively as he smiled at his knight. "That won't be necessary. Just the horses would be fantastic, surely, you'll be coming with us on the ride won't you? I'd enjoy the added protection while the Princess is here." Jade bowed lower and nodded.

"Of course, my Prince." With that, the blue eyed girl turned to Hermione and bowed her head before turning on her heel and heading back out into the entry way towards the courtyard. "I have to evaluate some new recruits, you can fund me there when you're ready to leave." Draco nodded as the heavy doors of the castle opened and closed again.

"That wasn't necessary." Hermione sighed as she watched the knight through the windows of the dining room. "She at least could've finished eating first."

"Jade, as you know," Grey eyes smiled as he looked over at Hermione. "It's very accommodating, besides, she's not used to down time and likes to keep busy, whether it's training or just patrolling the kingdom."

"She's very diligent." Luna added quietly as she took a bite out of her ham. "I've never met a knight who was so eager to please." Draco sighed as a solemn look crossed his face and ran a hand through his hand through his blonde locks.

"Jade…she's, she's lost a lot in the years she's been with me." He said softly as a small smile spread on his lips. "She's sacrificed a lot for me…for my father in terms of happiness, so when my father forced her to pledge her allegiance to me when she was young, I tried to make it as easy for her as possible."

"As easy as possible?" The Princess asked as she watched the Prince sigh again and stare blankly out the window. "What has she sacrificed?"

"That's really for her to explain." Draco smiled sadly as he returned his attention back to the Princess. "Besides being the only female knight in the kingdom, she has a lot of competition with enemy nations who think they can come in and steal my father's crown. So his policy is to have a one-on-one battle with his strongest knight and the opposing kingdom's strongest warrior. So you can imagine, Jade has seen a lot of fighting in her years here."

"But that sounds standard." Luna added as she looked over at the young man. "It's normal for a knight to defend his King's honor, isn't it?"

"It is," Illia added gently as Hermione and Luna looked over at the dark haired girl. "But Jade, she has a very high sense of honor and…" She sighed softly before looking down at her hands. "Those fights…they're always to the death." Hermione and Luna gasped as Draco nodded and closed his steely eyes. "Every victory takes its toll on her, on her soul. She's sacrificed her morals and…he made her fight against the lo-"

"Illia, that's enough." The Prince intervened and the younger McHale ducked her head and blushed slightly. "That's Jade's story to tell if she feels the need. I doubt she'd appreciate you telling our guests about her hardships."

"Forgive me, sire." Illia apologized as she bowed her head and continued to eat in silence. Hermione was confused at what she had heard. King Lucius had the audacity to make people fight to the death? Even worse, battles that should have been his to fight, not his subjects. Was the man truly that cruel? Draco cleared his throat suddenly after wiping his mouth and gave Hermione a knowing glance.

"I know it sounds horrible, and I won't lie, it truly was," He shook his head slowly before taking a sip of his goblet and giving Hermione a small smile. "But please, try not to show pity towards Jade, she despises it. If there's one thing that my father, nor I, could ever take away from her, it's her pride."

x-x

"Hyaah!" The sound of steel rang through the air as Jade swung her sword down and it stopped a millimeter above a frightened man's neck. There was a raw determination in azure eyes as she stared into her sparring partner's wide brown orbs as he trembled. She sighed and took a step back before swinging her sword down to her side and then sheathing it. "You've gotten better, Goyle, but you need to work on your defense and a more controlled attack. Your moves are easy to predict." She flipped her hair over her shoulder before turning back to the crowd of new soldiers that were staring wide-eyed at her, mouths agape.

"Who is this woman?" Cormac asked his friend Ron who was standing next to him with a smirk on his face as they watched Jade speak. "She's so fluid with her attack, but I've never seen her before."

"That's Jade, the Hell Hound's daughter." The red head answered as he ruffled his messy hair. None of the soldiers knew that Jade was in fact, the new Hell Hound, but the rumor spread fast that she was the original Blaidd's daughter and she played on with said rumor to deter any curious minds. "I can't imagine what it'd be like to be married to her."

"She's very beautiful." The blonde said as he stared at the blue eyed woman. "But I have to be honest, I'd be a little afraid. It's like watching an angel fight."

"With Blaidd being her father, you should be." Ron's blue eyes were trained on Jade as she drew her sword again and called on a random soldier to show his skill. "But, I'm sure all she needs is a strong man to put her in her place." Jade's ears perked as she shot a hard gaze at the red head and he flinched as she narrowed her eyes and stopped the brunette soldier who was approaching her. She pointed her silver sword at Ron and Cormac winced, moving a ways away from him.

"You, soldier." She said calmly as the crowd parted and Ron's eyes widened slightly as they darted back and forth as if she was calling on someone that wasn't him. "Come forward." As Ron swallowed hard and nodded, he took a step forward slowly. While he was approaching, Jade spotted Draco, Luna, and the Princess coming through the gate into the practice arena. "Did I hear you say something about 'a strong man putting me in my place'?" The red head swallowed hard again and shook his head. "What's your name?"

"R-Ronald Weasley." He answered quietly as he bowed his head and Jade swung her sword before taking a step back. Ron looked up at her in confusion before she rotated her sword and pointed it out at him.

"Well, Ronald," Jade said dangerously as she narrowed her eyes and readied her stance. "Why don't you try and put me in 'my place'. Draw your sword." The soldier nodded as he grabbed the sword at his hip and held it steadily in his hands. "Attack me." Ron narrowed his eyes slightly before nodding and lunging forward swinging his sword horizontally at the raven haired woman. She dodged easily as the man kept swinging at her and finding air as the tip of his sword buried itself in the ground. He was starting to get frustrated as he grunted and ran at Jade again, raising his steel and swinging it down swiftly. This time, Jade raised her own sword and parried before shoving the man back with her shoulder roughly, sending the red head sprawling backwards. "You lack patience, Ronald, and control. You need to anticipate attacks and wait to see how your opponent attacks. Strategy is a large part of battle and if you don't have it, you'll surely die." She turned back to the crowd and narrowed her eyes. "If any more of you think that I don't belong here and 'need to be put in my place', please, feel free to join your comrade here and fight me. Perhaps I'll prove to all of you that none of _you _are fit to be soldiers." A few of the younger recruits were frightened and backed away, but a small handful of six of the older recruits stepped forward and unsheathed their swords. A dark haired boy stepped forward and helped Ron to his feet before they all circled Jade slowly.

"Is that safe?" Hermione asked Draco quietly as they stood a ways away and watched the scene that was unfolding before them. They had been watching Jade test the new soldiers for a few moments now and she was surprised to see the woman egging the men on.

"Not for those boys, no." The Prince chuckled as he watched with amusement written on his face. "But this is how Jade weeds out the boys from the men. The ones that usually make it through to become trained soldiers are the ones that listen to her without question. She'll be all right, Princess, I can assure you." He smiled kindly at her as she nodded and turned her eyes back to the arena to watch. Ronald, seeming to have a temper from his bruised ego, was the first to attack, lunging forward with a grunt and Jade parried his attack before elbowing him hard in the gut. His body slumped forward as he passed out and the others around her shouted before attacking. Two boys ran from behind and Jade blocked their swords with her own as she kept her eyes trained on the four other recruits. She spun swiftly and kicked the two behind her out of the way before turning right as a blonde was running at her. He swung his weapon a few times, tiring quickly as Jade dodged and kicked the boy in the back. Instead of staying on the defense, Jade decided to attack and ran towards the three remaining soldiers, one dropped his sword and ran as the other two stood there trembling, holding their swords up to block her blow. She narrowed her eyes before raising her sword high and bringing it down swiftly.

"HAH!" There was a loud clang as the two swords broke as the blue eyed woman looked over her shoulder and glared at the recruits who were shaking in the boots. Hermione was amazed, she'd never seen anyone fight like that, let alone a woman and suddenly, Draco started to clap as Jade stood up straight, a gentle breeze blowing through her hair before she turned towards the Prince. "You seven, go back to basic training. The rest of you, get some food and rest." There were loud groans as Jade swung her sword one last time before sheathing it and making her way towards the Prince and Princess. The brunette noticed the hard look in blue eyes as she approached, which soon dissipated when she took a deep breath and smiled politely at them. "Good afternoon, your majesties, and to you too Miss Luna." Luna curtsied as Draco slapped his hand on the knight's back and smiled brightly.

"Maybe I should put you in charge of the army, Jade!" He laughed as Jade bowed her head slightly and shook her head.

"I'd lose my patience with these recruits." She answered softly as she brushed a few stray locks of hair behind her ear. "It's almost all I can handle doing this only when we get new recruits, thank the gods it's only once a month." Draco chuckled as he looked over at Hermione and Luna.

"Shall we head over to the stables?" Hermione nodded as Draco offered his arm and the brunette took it graciously as Jade bowed as they walked past. The knight walked next to Luna and made small talk as they walked the small distance to the stables where Jade, true to her word, had horses tacked and ready. Hermione smiled when she spotted her golden mare standing ready for her and moved forward to take the horses muzzle between her hands.

"Hullo, Star." She whispered as the rubbed the soft fur on the nose of her mare. "I feel like I haven't seen you in ages." Hermione turned to see Jade helping Luna up onto a grey mare as Draco mounted his red and white paint while Jade was making her way towards her black steed. As they made their way through the town, Draco was pointing out the guard stations and the market while explaining the history of Caligo as Jade trailed behind. They finally made it to the main gate and once they exited the town, Hermione didn't hesitate to let her horse stretch her legs. Draco laughed as she nudged his horse forward while Jade and Luna followed. The countryside was beautiful with rolling hills and a cloudless blue sky. Everything seemed so green as they rode down the dirty trail until they reached the first mile marker.

"Where should we go, Princess?" The Prince asked politely as they looked at the three road markers that all pointed in opposite directions. "Straight ahead is a beautiful forest on the way to Silvarum where Jade is from. Or we could go west to a small settlement called Mico." He glanced over at Jade who sighed and shrugged before looking back at Hermione.

"I'd like to see where Jade is from, if neither of you mind." The Princess glanced over her shoulder to see Jade's shoulders fall before smiling nervously at her. "Is that all right?"

"Of course, your highness." Jade answered politely as she bowed her head. "Anywhere you'd like to go is fine." Draco smirked as he nodded at Jade and then pushed his horse straight on towards Silvarum.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Thanks so much for all of your faves and reviews, much appreciated. Anyways, here's chapter three and I hope you all like it! And again, sorry for the lack of updates on my other stories but I promise I am working on them. Hope you all continue to read and enjoy the story!**

* * *

Chapter 3: Made of Stone

It didn't take long for the foursome to arrive at Silvarum, especially since Hermione liked to run her horse fast. She was laughing cheerily as they made it to the top of a hill and saw the town a couple miles away. Draco was hot on her heels as the Princess looked back and smiled before kissing to her mare and galloping off towards the town. Jade stopped at the top of the hill and sighed when she saw her home town. Luna trotted up next to her and smiled watching Hermione riding down the slope.

"You don't look too enthused about being home, Jade." Luna said airily as her blonde hair swirled around her and blue eyes glanced over at the raven haired woman who was still staring down at the settlement with indifference in her sapphire gaze. "Are you feeling all right?" Jade blinked a few times before looking over at Luna and casting her a calm smile.

"Yes, Miss Lovegood." Jade answered as she gently nudged her black steed forward and slowly ambled down the hill with the blonde hand maiden. "It's just…it's been a while since I've been home. Illia and I, we haven't seen our mother in almost five years and after my father's death, a lot was put on her shoulders. I feel a little guilty for staying in Caligo for so long without seeing her."

"I see," The blonde hummed as they reached the bottom of the hill and found Draco and Hermione standing still outside the gate to the town. "I'm sure your mother will be understanding, Jade. You are the Prince's personal knight after all." Jade nodded before narrowing her eyes when she walked her horse past Hermione and Draco to the open gate. The others followed as a few of the guards on the walls began chattering quietly to one another and staring down at Jade. The people followed the dark haired woman as she made her way through town towards the manor at the far end that Hermione assumed was where Jade's mother stayed.

"Lady Jade is back!" The Princess heard one woman whisper, very loudly mind you, to another woman. "And she's with the Prince of Caligo!" There were several whispers that were radiating from the crowds as they neared the manor and suddenly were intercepted by a small troop of soldiers.

"Lady Jade!" One of the heavily armored men stepped forward and drew his sword, pointing it directly at the blue eyed woman who sighed and closed her eyes. "You are not welcome in Silvarum." Draco gasped softly at that and narrowed his grey eyes. "The Prince and his guests are welcome to stay in the town, but we must ask you to leave." The soldier's brown eyes narrowed dangerously as Jade glared at the man and then up to the manor where a woman, dressed in a heavy black gown, was staring at her.

"Now hold on just a moment!" Draco said as he urged his horse forward to put himself in between Jade and the guards. "She is the daughter of Gemma McHale, your Duchess!"

"It was by the Duchess's orders that her daughter be sent away." The man said firmly as he thrust his sword in Jade's direction again and Hermione couldn't help but feel nervous as the air around them got thick with tension. "Leave now, or we are advised to use deadly force." The Princess gasped as she looked over at Jade who was glaring at the ground before glancing back up at the manor and releasing a heavy sigh. Without a word Jade turned her horse sharply, causing him to rear up slightly before galloping off towards the entrance to the town.

"Jade!" The Prince called after the cloud of dust that was left from the woman galloping off. The troops, now satisfied, bowed their heads.

"We're sorry for the trouble, your highness." The leader said as he sheathed his sword and scattered his soldiers. "But she is not allowed within the walls of Silvarum since the Duke passed."

"But I don't understand." He whispered as he brought his hands up to his chin and narrowed his grey eyes in thought. "She's from here…why wouldn't she be allowed to come home." Draco turned to see Hermione already galloping off towards the gate as he looked over at Luna who shrugged.

Jade growled as she flew past the open gate and escaped the criticizing glares and whispers of the people. She'd heard the rumors of her home town, but never though they were true until she had seen her mother, clad in black, gazing harshly down at her from her childhood home. She ran her horse back up the hill and then stopped abruptly to let him rest as she clenched her jaw and glanced over her shoulder to see the Princess pursuing her. Hermione caught up to her swiftly as Jade clucked to her horse and he began walking again.

"Wait!" The Princess called as Jade ignored her and kept walking without a second glance. "Jade," She slowed her mare to a walk as she moved next to the knight and noticed the ice cold gaze from the woman. "What was that all about?"

"It was nothing." Jade hissed as she continued to gaze forward and hardly acknowledge the Princess at all.

"Nothing?" Hermione reiterated as she raised her eyebrows at the woman and shook her head. "Jade you weren't allowed to be in your own town. Why were you cast out like that?"

"Just leave it be, Princess." The raven haired woman said calmly as she cast a glance at the brunette who stayed firm in her resolve. "It's none of your business." Hermione gasped softly, not used to being talked to by anyone except her father and mother. For normally seeing Jade calm and collected, it was odd to see the knight so cold and harsh.

"How dare you speak to me like that!" She gasped as she moved her horse in front of Jade's and stopped, causing the black steed to halt. "If I ask you a question I expect an answer." Blue eyes widened slightly as the knight scowled and the azure hue flashed dangerously.

"You are _not _my princess." Her voice was low and scathing as she glared at the brunette. "I don't have to tell you anything if I don't feel the need. You are a person, just as I am. Your title may be that of a princess, but out here, in the real world there are no kings and queens, your _majesty_." Jade took in the brunette's expression and began to circle her horse around the Princess slowly. "What would stop me from killing you? Do you think your _title _would save your life? Sure, I would be hunted, but how many soldiers in the world do you think would die at my hand before they finally caught me, if they _ever _caught me? Don't fool yourself by thinking just because you're a princess that you have power over me." With that said, Jade galloped off just as Luna and Draco were approaching. Hermione stared wide-eyed after the knight as the Prince and her maiden rode up next to her.

"What happened?" Draco asked as he neared the Princess and saw the appalled look on her face. "Princess?"

"Hermione?" Luna asked as she stopped her horse next to the mare and looked carefully at her. The Princess finally snapped out of her stupor and proceeded to tell the pair of blondes about her outburst with Jade. "That sounds very unlike her." The blonde girl said calmly as he saw a shadow of the knight growing smaller in the distance. Draco sighed as he bowed his head towards Hermione.

"Forgive her, Princess." The Prince said as he headed back towards Caligo with a heavy sigh. "She does have a temper and…well, Jade can be rather harsh. I'll have a word with her when we return."

x-x

"What were you thinking blowing up at her like that?!" Draco growled as he found Jade in the dining hall with Illia. Hermione and Luna were waiting in the entry way as they listened to the Prince reprimand his knight. Ginny and Harry walked in from the courtyard and noticed the Princess and Luna. "You were way out of line, Jade!" The brunette watched as Jade narrowed her blue eyes and scoffed. "Apologize to her."

"What's going on?" Harry asked as he stood next to Hermione and watched the scene unfold in front of them. The brunette filled the two of her friends in quickly as Harry bristled and glared at the raven haired woman. "How dare she speak to you in such a manner. I hope the Prince gives her what she deserves."

"I won't." Jade hissed as she clenched her fists and glared at the Prince and then glanced over at Hermione with malice flaring from her azure eyes. Illia gasped as Draco's eyes widened and he raised his hand to strike the raven haired girl.

"Don't!" Illia stepped in front of her sister, extending her arms out to block him and the Prince's hand steadied as he looked down on the younger girl. "Please! She retaliated the way she did because we have been shunned from Silvarum."

"Illia!" Jade chastised as her sister shook her head and lowered her hands down to her sides. "Be still!"

"No, Jade!" She argued as she glanced over her shoulder at her sister and shook her head, sending dark curls swirling. "He's the Prince, he deserves to know." The brunette looked back at Draco with a sad look on her face before closing her blue eyes. "Jade and I are shunned from Silvarum, by our own mother no less, that's why she's so upset. She'd heard rumors that we weren't allowed there anymore, but she thought they were just rumors until today."

"But I don't understand." Draco said as he shook his and looked at his knight who was looking down at the ground, her teeth clenched tight. "Why would your own mother shun you?"

"Because I killed my father." Jade said finally as she raised her gaze and glared into the Prince's grey eyes. Draco gasped and was taken aback as well as the others that were out in the entry way eaves dropping.

"What?" The Prince was stunned as Illia lowered her head and sighed as Jade glared at the young man. "But…but my father, he said that Thrash died in battle."

"He did, against me." Hurt flashed in the knight's sapphire eyes as she shook her head and closed her eyes. "In order for me to officially take my father's place…your father, he…he forced us to fight to the death, and he lost." Jade shook her head again and squeezed her eyes shut while she gritted her teeth at the memory of their confrontation.

"No," Draco whispered and slammed his fist down on the mahogany table that caused Illia to jump slightly. "Why? Why did he do that? Thrash…he…he was so loyal to my father, why would he put you against each other?"

"Your father just wants power," Jade spat as she turned her head to look out the window and glared blankly ahead before Illia began to sniffle. "And there could only be one Hell Hound."

"I thought…" The young man sat down at the table and rested his head in his hands and sighed. "I thought the only reason you hated my father was because of Imogen." Jade visibly tensed at the name and her eyes widened and began to glisten as she shook her head vigorously and clenched her eyes tight. "I…I didn't even know about your father…"

"As well you shouldn't have." Jade's head snapped up and she turned to see the King enter the back entrance of the hall. Draco stood abruptly as the others in the entry way ducked behind the wall to avoid being seen. Lucius walked forward slowly, his harsh eyes glaring at his son and Jade. Illia bowed low as the king approached and Draco lowered his head, but Jade just narrowed her eyes and gazed at the blonde man. "You should put a better leash on your pets, Draco." The king hissed as he stepped in front of the raven haired woman and sneered. "Bow when your king enters, knave." Jade growled before Lucius lashed out and grasped Jade's head before forcing it down. "Do I have to put your collar back on, Jade?" The woman gasped before shaking her head and falling to her knees in front of the King.

"Why father?" Draco asked as he looked up and gazed into his father's steely eyes. "Why did you force Jade to kill her father?" Lucius sneered as he moved his hand down to Jade's chin and tilted her head up so he was looking in her eyes.

"Because I wanted the strongest warrior." Lucius mused as Jade scowled at him and he let her face fall from his grip. "Having two Hell Hounds would have been great, but in the end, there could only be one, so I had them fight one another to see who was the most powerful and Jade came out on top, of course I didn't tell them it was to the death. I had to force her, but she finally followed through and ended his life. She's magnificent, a loyal killer." The King's expression went from admiration to harsh anger as he looked down at his son. "You disappoint me, Draco, that you aren't using her to her full potential. Perhaps, I should take her back and have her do what she does best." The blue eyed woman tensed as slight fear flashed across her face and she narrowed her blue eyes. Hermione couldn't believe what was going on as she peeked around the wall and saw Draco stand and shake his head. "But on the other hand, I have no immediate need for her and I'd like to see what she could do for you." He started to walk past the Prince before laying a hand on his shoulder and smirking. "Don't disappoint me son. In this world, there is only power, and we have it. Don't be afraid to use it every once in a while to show your enemies who is in charge." With that, the King of Caligo walked back the way he entered and disappeared without another word. Harry, Hermione, and the two other girls rushed into the dining hall, pausing only when Draco held his hand up to stop them.

"Are you all right, your majesty?" Harry asked as he neared the Prince and Draco shook his head before looking over at Jade who was still kneeling, trembling slightly as she gritted her teeth and ground her fist into the stone floor.

"I can't wait any longer." Jade said quietly as she stood and looked over at Draco who was staring sadly at her. "I _won't_ wait any longer, Draco. Whatever you're planning, do it soon or I will take this into my own hands." Illia gasped as her sister stood and turned towards the exit. "He has to be stopped, and not just for my sake." The blonde young man nodded as she passed him and Hermione tensed as the knight walked by her. She felt guilty for pushing Jade to the precipice of her nerves earlier, not knowing what she had been going through. Illia bowed to Draco and Hermione before hurrying after her sister and leaving the others to their own accord. The blonde prince wasted no time before jogging out after his knight and apologized to Hermione on his way out.

"Jade!" He called as he ascended the stairs after the McHales. "Jade, wait!" Jade paused slightly as she closed her eyes and waited for the Prince to catch up to her. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry for what happened with your father and Imogen, I'm sorry! I…I didn't know!"

"I know, your highness." Jade fell back into her role as loyal night smoothly as she kept her back to the boy and her voice leveled. "It's not your fault, please apologize to the Princess for me as well." The raven haired knight went to move forward again, but Draco grabbed her by her shoulder, effectively halting her.

"You should do that yourself, Jade." He said firmly as she glanced over her shoulder and sighed heavily. "In truth, you were out of line and she didn't deserve your temper. As a matter of fact, I want you to pledge yourself to her for the rest of her visit." Jade spun quickly and glared at the Prince with wide cerulean orbs.

"You're serious?" She asked incredulously as she narrowed her eyes and he smiled knowingly. "I'm to pledge my loyalty to her?"

"Yes, I think that's a worthy apology," Draco said calmly as Jade shook her head and Illia giggled, causing her sister to throw her a crippling gaze. "For me, Jade, she needs protection from my father as well. I'd hate to see what would happen if she was ever alone with him." Jade sighed heavily before running a hand through her hair and closing her eyes.

"If you insist, Majesty." She replied before turning again and climbing up the stone stairs. "I'll seek her out after I take a bath."

"Thank you." A small smile spread on the blonde's lips as he saw Jade turn and nod her head. He sighed as he glanced at Illia and she smiled lovingly at him.

"You know," She said softly as she took a step closer to him and lowered her eyes to the floor. "You're the only one that can ever talk sense into her besides myself. I honestly think that you're the only friend she's ever had." Draco smiled before stepping forward and placing his hands gently on her shoulders. Without warning, he leaned down and gently captured Illia's lips with his own, causing the girl to squeal in surprise, before sighing as her eyes fluttered shut. The kiss was soft and chaste as the Prince pulled away and smiled lovingly down at the brunette before tucking a stray ringlet behind her ear. Illia was blushing furiously as she cleared her throat and smiled.

"You're adorable when you blush." Draco mused as Illia averted her gaze to the ground and her blush went from pink to dark red. "I'm sorry that we have to sneak around like this."

"It's all right, Draco." The brunette smiled as she looked up and brushed her finger tips down his jaw. "I know you're trying and I know Jade is trying too, I truly appreciate that." The Prince smiled before leaning down and scooping the girl into his arms.

"We will be together," He whispered as she melted into his embrace. "It might take some time, but I want you to know, I don't want to be with anyone other than you."

"I know," She said gently as he pulled away and pressed a lingering kiss on her forehead. "I trust you, but now, I have to go tend to Jade." Draco smiled and nodded before Illia leaned up and pressed a chaste peck on his lips. "I'll see you later, my Prince." His smile got wider as she curtsied and walked up the stairs.

x-x

Jade was sitting in the scalding water, watching her skin turn red from the temperature as she closed her eyes and sank down below the surface to submerge herself. Immediately, she heard the clanging of steel and her cries of battle as her father's pained expression when she drove her sword into his chest. She shot out of the water and gasped as her eyes widened and her chest began to tighten while she sucked air into her lungs. Her drenched hair hung heavy on her head as she leaned forward and stared blankly into the water. If it wasn't bad enough that she had killed her own father, the rumors were true that her mother had shunned her from ever going home. Jade sighed heavily as she ran her hands over her hair and sank back into the water. Her eye lids fell slowly as the memories ran through her mind and she shut them tight to try and will them away. Suddenly there was a knock on her door.

"Jade?" Illia poked her head in before entering and shutting the iron door behind her. "Are you all right?" Jade just sighed before leaning back in the tub and looking upside down at her sister.

"I'm fine." Jade muttered as her head dropped and her eyes closed. She really wasn't in the mood to answer her sister's twenty questions or ask how her mother looked when she saw her. She really wasn't in the mood. Illia said nothing as Jade's hearing picked up her soft footsteps and the splashing of water, then the gentle, abrasive feeling of a cloth on her shoulders.

"I know you're not fine, Jade." Her sister's voice was soft and gentle as she ran the cloth slowly over Jade's shoulders and neck. When she felt the cloth run down her arm she gently grabbed Illia's hand to stay her.

"You know I can do this myself." The knight sighed as she took the cloth from her sister and began slowly scrubbing her arms and legs. The younger McHale sighed as she pulled up a stool next to the tub and sat down with a huff. "I don't like you babying me like I'm the younger sibling."

"I'm your hand maiden," The brunette retorted as she folded her hands on her lap and watched Jade carefully. "It's my job to take care of you." Blue eyes narrowed as the older sister glanced at her sibling and frowned.

"I don't like it that way, you know that." Illia sighed heavily as she rolled her baby blue eyes and shook her head. "You're only doing this because if you didn't, you'd have nowhere to go. If you would've stayed in Silvarum, you'd be better off, someone would be serving you."

"I'm not the kind of girl to be served, Jade." Jade's sister chuckled slightly before brushing her curls away from her face. "I don't mind taking care of you since you don't have anyone else to do it." Jade scoffed as her sister picked up a bar of soap and handed it to her. "You need someone. I don't like seeing you alone all the time and I think you'd benefit from seeing someone. Imogen wouldn't like to see you like this." Jade's eyes widened before narrowing dangerously and looking away from her sister. "She loved you and wanted to see you happy." Illia gently laid her hand on Jade's shoulder and squeezed. "She'd want you to be with someone that made you as happy as she made you."

"_No one_," The knight's voice was low and dangerous as she whipped her head around to look down on her sister. "Will never make me as happy as she made me, don't ever compare her to anyone that could ever be with me. She saved me so many times and all I did was…" Jade gasped suddenly as she felt Illia wrap her arms around her neck and hold her tightly. She tensed in her sister's arm as the brunette began to tremble.

"I know what happened," Illia whispered as she hugged Jade tighter and the knight felt something hot stream down her neck. "I know what he made you do…I know, Jade, and I know that no one could ever replace her in your heart, but she was always so kind and loving. She would hate to see you like this. You've changed so much in the past two years that I hardly even recognize you. The King made you cold, tortured you and controlled you. I know that he made you kill her." Jade's chest tightened as she felt heat growing in her eyes and she slammed them shut and gritted her teeth. "You've lost so much and I hate to see you this way. You used to be so warm and kind, it's like you're made of stone now." Illia gasped as she felt wet hands rest gently on her back as Jade gave her a gentle hug.

"I'm sorry." Her voice was hoarse and soft as it reached her sister's ears, a wet hand moving up to gently rest on the back of her head. "I'm sorry for what's happened to me, that I'm not your older sister anymore. And I know you think I shouldn't be alone, but I prefer it that way. All I have to worry about is you and Draco, it's better if I don't have to protect anyone other than those who are close to me. If I'm with someone, I'd only hurt them like I did with Imogen." Jade paused slightly as warm hazel eyes flashed in her mind and she let out a slow breath. "You know that I love you, right?" She felt Illia nod her head as she held Jade tighter and sapphire eyes closed while she held the younger girl. "No matter what happens to me, you remember that, understood?" Illia nodded again as Jade pulled away slowly and smiled at her sister. "I have to get ready to go apologize to the Princess, will you please make sure she's in her quarters?"

"Of course," Illia stood as she bowed her head at her sister and then left her room quietly before wiping the tears from her eyes. A heavy, forlorn sigh escaped the knight's lungs as she ran her hands over her hair and sank under the surface of the water to try and drown out her tears. All she did was hurt the ones she cared about, that's all she was good at.

_"That's all you're good for." _She broke the surface and shook her head, keeping her eyes shut tightly hearing the King's voice in her head. _"You killed your father, you killed your lover…that's all you're good for, Jade, that's all you'll ever be good at." _Jade shook her head and dug her nails into her scalp as she tried to block out the offending voice and regain her surroundings.

"That's all I'll ever be good for." Jade whispered to herself as she pulled her knees up to her chest and let the tears fall from her eyes. "That's all I'll ever be good at…."

x-x

Hermione was sitting in her room with Luna reading as Harry and Ginny had decided to continue on with their exploring since the castle was far vaster than the one in Lucerna. The brunette was rather exhausted from the day's activities and it was only one in the afternoon. There was a gentle knock on her door as Luna rose to open it.

"Good day, Miss Luna." Illia curtsied and smiled warmly at the blonde before glancing over at Hermione. "Good day, Princess."

"Hello, Illia," Hermione closed her book gently and looked over at the darker haired brunette. "What can I do for you?"

"I just wanted to make sure you were in your room," She bowed her head and then smiled kindly at the Princess. "Jade will be coming to apologize, your highness."

"That's not necessary." The Princess shook her head and stood up before moving to stand in front of the girl who wasn't much shorter than she was. "If anything, I should be apologizing to her. I feel horrible for pressing her the way I did earlier." Illia bowed and shook her head.

"Please, ma'am." She continued as she looked into warm brown eyes. "She really feels bad for what she's done, allow her to formally apologize to you. She wouldn't have it any other way. So, will you be in here in the next for moments?"

"I think I'll be here for the rest of the day," Hermione answered as she looked over at the book on her bed. "What happened earlier made me a bit exhausted, so you can tell her I will be here when she's ready." Illia bowed and left the room quietly as Luna watched the Princess make her way back over to her bed and sigh.

"Are you all right, your majesty?" The blonde hand maiden asked gently as she set down her sewing to focus on the Princess. "You look…troubled."

"I'm just thinking about what the King said earlier." The brown eyed girl muttered as she sat back down on the mattress and sighed before running her fingers through her wavy hair. "About putting Jade's collar back on. What do you think he meant by that?" Luna brought her hand to her chin and shook her head.

"I don't know, Hermione." She said gently as she looked back at the Princess and shrugged. "They say she's the Hell Hound, maybe it was just a metaphor? But Jade didn't seem to react to it very well." Hermione nodded before sighing and shaking her head again.

"He's really as cruel as all the rumors." The Princess muttered as she began tracing the leather cover of her book and trying not to let her mind dwell on what had happened with the King of Caligo earlier. There was a short succession of knocks as Hermione's head whipped up as Luna rose again to answer the door. She heard the door creak open as she saw black hair and blue eyes looking over Luna's blonde head.

"Good day, Luna." Jade bowed her head and smiled politely at the blonde hand maiden. "Would you mind giving me a moment alone with the Princess?" Luna bowed and looked back at Hermione who nodded, before Jade stepped aside and let the blonde pass. When Luna left, the knight stepped into the room and gently shut the door before walking over to the bed and kneeling, bowing her head low in front of the brunette. "I'm here to ask your forgiveness, Milady." She said softly as she kept her gaze low while she addressed the Princess. "I was out of line when I snapped at you and I regret it deeply."

"It's all right, Jade." Hermione sighed as she looked down at the knight before her. Ink black hair was cascading elegantly over one shoulder as the girl's bangs fell over her face while her head was bowed. She couldn't help but admire how black the woman's hair was or how smooth it looked and Hermione found herself wondering if it felt like the silk it resembled. She shook her head slightly to rid the thought from her mind as she leaned forward and put a hand on the older woman's shoulder. "Please, I forgive you as long as you forgive me for treating you so badly earlier. I had…no idea what…I mean-" Jade looked up at that moment and saw the regret on the brunette's face as she sighed.

"You're forgiven, your highness, but you have nothing to be sorry for." Blue eyes looked into brown as Hermione tucked a curl behind her ear. "It was my fault entirely for letting my emotions get the best of me. It won't happen again, I swear it." The Princess smiled as she watched Jade bow her head again. "To make amends, I'm offering my allegiance to you, Princess." The brunette's mouth fell open slightly as her eyes widened and the knight glanced up at her. "If you'll have me, that is."

"Jade, you don't need to do this." The Princess's voice was airy as she shook her head and stood up. The knight stood as well as she watched Hermione stand by the fire and run her hand through her hair. "I have Harry to keep me safe and I know you're supposed to be with the Prince."

"Please, Princess," Jade moved to stand behind the woman and dipped her hand under her tunic, pulling out a silver chain with a small, oval shaped sapphire emblazoned on a tiny plate of silver. Hermione turned and looked down at Jade's hand which was holding the necklace in her hand, offering it to the Princess. "Let me make my temper up to you, as long as you have this pendant, I will be yours without question." Brown eyes looked down at the necklace and then back up into eyes that shone the same shade as the gem before nodding slowly and Jade smiled kindly. Before Hermione could stop her, Jade stepped forward and her arms circled around the brunette's neck to clasp the chain. The Princess's breath hitched in her lungs at the proximity of the taller woman and she swallowed before averting her gaze to the ground as Jade's fingertips gently brushed against her skin at the base of her neck. "It suits you." Jade whispered looking down to admire the jewel that laid sophisticatedly against the swell of the brunette's breasts.

"Th-thank you." Hermione managed to stutter out as she felt heat rise in her cheeks. Her fingers absentmindedly fell on the pendant as she looked up into bright blue orbs and smiled. "If, uhm…" The Princess cleared her throat to try and regain her composure as she walked past the raven haired warrior towards her bed where her book lay. "I'd like to get back to my reading."

"Of course," The knight bowed her head and was about to leave before she paused and turned back towards the Princess. "Did Draco ever show you the library?" Hermione stopped before spinning around to see an amused smile on Jade's face.

"Library?" Jade smiled as she offered her arm to the brunette and the Princess gently grabbed it before the knight led her out of the room. "He never mentioned anything about one." The knight chuckled softly and Hermione glanced up to see a smile on the raven haired woman's face. It was odd how Jade could switch from being so cold to warm in the blink of an eye, but hearing what happened before, she couldn't blame the woman for being guarded.

"Most people can't read or write, even princes or princesses." There was a gentle tone in Jade's voice as they made their way down the spiral staircase to the third floor. There, they could see down to the entry way down a long open corridor to a set of tall wooden doors. "So he doesn't usually mention it unless he knows for sure his guests can read." Hermione let go the knight's arm go as Jade stepped forward and pushed the doors open. The sight caused the brunette to gasp softly as she saw the massive two story room that was almost as large as the entry hall. There were several plush couches and chairs to sit in as well as a large stained glass window stretched up all the way to the fourth floor. Hermione walked in and looked around the library in amazement, they had a library in Lucerna, but not near the size of this one.

"This is wonderful." She whispered as she walked to the nearest bookshelf and began to scan the titles. "Does the Prince like to read?" Her brown eyes glanced over at the knight who was standing by the doors still.

"He can read, but I wouldn't say it's one of his favorite things to do." Jade answered as she picked up a random book that was out of place and put it back on the shelf. "He's more of a hands-on learner." She smiled kindly at the Princess before Hermione nodded and continued to look through the endless number of books. "All the books on the first floor are novels, poetry, or any other category of pleasure reading. The second floor is more for reference and encyclopedias and educational literature." The Princess nodded as she found the book of Iliad that she pulled from the shelf and sat down on a sofa to read. Jade smiled warmly at seeing the brunette get immersed in the book before she bowed her head. "I'll let you alone, your highness. If you need anything, feel free to call on me."

"Thank you," Hermione called as the knight was about to exit the library. "Will you come and get me when dinner is ready?"

"Of course, Princess." Jade bowed again as she opened the heavy doors.

"Hermione,"

"Excuse me?" The knight asked as she looked over her shoulder at the Princess who was looking at her fondly.

"You can call me Hermione."


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Thanks so much for all of you readers for following this story, I'm glad it can keep you going :D. I appreciate all your feedback and will keep trying to update my other stories also. I feel a bit bad I only have one finished story and then a bunch of unfinished stuff, but fear not! I will get them all moving again soon. :) Oh and I know Draco's real birthday is in June, but...this is fanfiction...so I changed it **

* * *

Chapter 4: Sweet Sacrifice

A week passed swiftly for Hermione and her friends as they stayed in Caligo, enjoying their time in a bigger city while still being guests. She had written to her mother and father on a Thursday morning and was currently walking with Jade down to the aviary. Over the past seven days after the knight had pledged herself to the Princess, things had gone rather smoothly. Though the knight was always professional and sometimes stiff around the brunette, Hermione would occasional catch Jade smiling or laughing at stories she would tell of her friends back in Lucerna. It was a rather chilly morning since Fall was on its way, but Jade had offered her heavy cloak to the princess for the walk to send her letter.

"Aren't you cold?" Hermione asked quietly as she pulled Jade's cloak tighter around her shoulders when they walked in the shadow of the castle wall. The knight just shook her head as a breeze blew her hair and it swirled gracefully around her. The brunette always found herself staring whenever this happened, like it was hypnotizing her watching the ink black strands dance on the wind.

"It takes a lot to chill me, your majesty." She replied gently as she turned to the Princess and gave her a smile. "I did a lot of training with my father in lands far colder than this, so Fall is always comfortable to me since we hardly get snow this far south." Hermione looked up to see the knight smiling contentedly before they reached the aviary. Jade lifted her hand and a light brown hawk landed on her forearm. Brown eyes watched as the raven haired woman lowered her arm and affectionately scratched the neck of the bird of prey before cerulean mirrors found Hermione. "This is Ensis, my personal carrier hawk and the fastest in the kingdom if I may be so bold to say." The bird chirped happily as if knowing his owning was praising him before giving his wings a few flaps to show off. "He's rather showy in front of women." Hermione giggled as Ensis chirped again and ruffled his feathers.

"I see that." The Princess retrieved the scroll from her satchel and gently tied it to the leg of the upbeat little bird of prey. "Please be careful with that letter, sir." She smiled as the hawk squawked and Jade lifted her arm up into the air to give him some momentum as he spread his wings and soared off into the sky. When Hermione looked away from the silhouette of the bird and looked at Jade, she was surprised to see such a contented smile on her face as she watched her hawk fly off into the morning sky and it, for some reason, made the Princess feel calm and content. She hadn't really learned more about Jade's life in the time they were spending together, but she was learning mannerisms and facial expressions that made the knight extremely easy to read. As they walked back towards the castle courtyard, Jade glanced over at the rising gate to see a black, gothic looking carriage with four large black draft horses pulling it. Hermione looked up to see sapphire eyes narrowed as she held her arm out and halted the Princess from moving.

"Stay back for a moment, Hermione." Jade muttered before she put her left hand on the hilt of her sword and walked forward as the driver of the carriage to open the door. "May I help you, sir?" The knight asked as a man dressed in deep reds and black stepped out of the coach compartment.

"My name is Lord Gawain Robards," The brunette man said as he stuck his nose in the air and looked around skeptically at his surroundings. "I'm here to issue a challenge to the king." Jade tensed as one of the servants, a girl named Pansy, bowed and led the man into the castle.

"If I were you, sir, I'd reconsider." The man glanced at Jade as he passed and sneered at the woman.

"Why would I take advice from a woman?" Azure eyes narrowed dangerously as the man huffed and shoved past her with his shoulder. A soft growl escaped Jade's throat before she felt a soft touch on her upper arm. She turned to see Hermione watching the man disappear into the castle and took a steading breath before trying to ebb the rage in her body. "He's here to challenge the king."

"Does that mean…" Hermione's voice was soft as she spoke and then looked up into Jade's eyes. "That you'll be fighting a warrior of his?"

"It's hard to say," Jade sighed before she offered her arm to the Princess and they walked back into the castle and up towards the library, which had become a daily activity for the two when they had down time. "He hasn't had Eryr or Ox fight anyone in long time because he doesn't want the chance at a loss, but maybe he'll use one of them instead." Hermione had yet to meet, or even see the other members of the Triad and she found herself wondering what they were like. On their way to the library, they were intercepted by the Prince who had a rather distraught look about him.

"Ah, Princess," He said with a huff and Hermione bowed to him. "Would you mind accompanying me to the banquet hall for a moment?"

"Of course, Draco." Hermione said calmly as she looked back at Jade who had a concerned look on her flawless face. "Will you come?"

"I'm sorry, Hermione." Draco sighed as he shook his head and smiled. "I mean just you and I, alone." Jade bowed her head.

"Please excuse me," The knight muttered as she stood straight again. "I will be in the training arena if either of you need me later." She bowed again as Hermione suddenly felt anxious without the knight in her presence after being a constant companion for the past seven days. As Jade left, Draco ruffled his hair and gave Hermione a lopsided grin before gently grabbing her hand and dragging her back down the stairs. The Princess had never seen the Prince act like this before and she was rather curious as to what caused him to be so worried. When they entered the banquet hall, she realized that they were alone and the Prince walked past her and continued to run his hands through his normally, very kempt hair.

"Your Highness," The Princess huffed as she smoothed her hair down and watched as Draco sighed and turned to face the brunette. "What's going on?"

"As you know, Hermione," Grey eyes were a bit wide as he looked up at the Princess and sighed heavily. "My birthday is coming up and my mother is throwing a ball this coming Sunday."

"Yes, I've heard," Hermione replied quietly as she watched the Prince fidget and she chuckled softly at seeing the usually composed young man so anxious. "Is that's what got you've so…edgy?" Draco nodded as he huffed and leaned up against one of the tables.

"I know it's expected of me to go with someone," He said quietly as she finally looked into Hermione's brown eyes that were radiating confusion. "And…well," He ran his hand down the back of his neck and a light blush dusted his cheeks. "I was wondering if you'd go with me?" A small gasp escaped the Princess's throat as she stared at the blonde man who was still fidgety. Her time there she and Draco had grown close, but more so in a good friend sort of way. He had never pushed her for more than anything platonic, and perhaps, this was still just an innocent accompaniment to his birthday.

"Well, of course, Draco," She answered finally as he looked at her with a bit of shock on his face as if she were going to deny him. "I'd be honored to go with you." Hermione smiled kindly at him as he let out a breath and then grinned at her nervously which made her laugh. "There's no need to be so nervous."

"Uhm…well, you see…" Draco blushed some more before trying to straighten up and regain his composure. "I…erm…I haven't really asked many, or any, women to accompany me to anything. So, it's…it bit more nerve wrecking than I anticipated." Hermione giggled as she brought her hand up to her mouth to stifle her amusement.

"That's ok, Prince," She walked up to him and put a friend hand on his shoulders. "Women can be a bit intimidating, sometimes I even fear Ginny, and she's my hand maiden." That seemed to relax the Prince a bit as he chuckled and the red faded lightly from his face.

"She is rather forward." They both laughed at that before Draco offered his arm to the Princess and she slipped her arm in as they exited the hall.

x-x

"You dare enter my kingdom without a formal invitation only to challenge my birth right?" Lucius hissed as he sat in his throne room with the man dressed in red and black standing defiantly in front of him. "You must have a death wish." The King sipped a goblet of wine leisurely as the Lord Robards folded his arms over his chest and glared at the king.

"I'm here to put an end to your tyranny, King Lucius." The man cried suddenly before the doors to the throne room creaked open and Jade walked in.

"You called for me, your Majesty?" She said calmly as she walked up towards the throne and glanced at Robards as she passed, a look of shock painted on his face. The King smirked as he nodded and Jade moved to stand next to this throne, hands clasped lazily behind her back as she face Gawain with a stern look on her features. Lucius stood at that moment and glared down at the man in front of him.

"I did," He said menacingly as he stepped down the couple steps before standing in front of Lord Robards. "This man has issued a challenge to me, do you think I should accept?" Jade peered down at the man who flinched slightly under her icy gaze.

"That is your decision, my King." The knight answered as she looked over at Lucius who had a smug smile plastered on his lips. "Although, in all my years here, I've never seen you back down from a challenge."

"You're right." The King folded his arms over his chest and closed his steely eyes. "I'll accept your challenge, Lord Robards, but not today." Robards faltered slightly as the King took a step closer and Gawain took a half step back. "Get your strongest warrior and come back tomorrow. Then we will have our challenge." Lucius smirked before turning and walking back towards his throne. "Oh, and you know that this fight will be to the death?"

"Yes," Robards answered as he straightened up and scoffed. "I've heard of your absurdities and I'm prepared to win."

"We shall see." The King hissed as he sat down in his throne and waved his hand dismissively in front of him. "You may leave now." Lord Robards huffed before slightly (barely) bowing his head and stomping out of the throne room. Jade stood silent next to the King as he began to chuckle and took another large gulp of his wine. "Are you confident, Jade?" He glanced up at her with narrowed grey eyes. It was hard for Jade to see this man as Draco's father, but their appearances were so similar. "We might have to reinstate your collar." Jade tensed, but said nothing as Lucius chuckled and set his goblet down before waving his hand at her. "You may go, prepare for tomorrow." The knight bowed and began walking towards the doors that led to the foyer. "Oh and Jade, don't disappoint me." His voice echoed off the stone walls, as Jade faltered before nodding her head without looking back at the King. She pushed the heavy doors open and immediately her heart began to race as she shut the doors and then sprinted towards the back of the castle as fast as she could to the doors that led to the large gardens in the back. She didn't notice that Illia was sitting with Luna and Ginny as she ran past and she didn't hear her sister calling after her as she entered the hedge maze.

Jade only stopped when she reached the pond and fountain in the middle of the maze and couldn't hear anything but the water. She collapsed down onto her knees and took long, deep breaths to try and calm her rapidly beating heart. It had been two years since anyone had challenged the king and Jade had thought, after being put on the Prince's service, she wouldn't have to do it again. The knight was scared, she was afraid her past was going to come back and cause her to lose herself like before. She squeezed her eyes shut as she fell forward to catch herself on her hands and groaned.

"I don't know if I can do this." She hissed to herself as she shook her head and her arms began to shake. "But if I don't…" There was a flash behind her eyes and she felt the burning stings of blades on her back, the ache of metal tight around her wrists and neck. There was always a price when someone, anyone, defied the King, and she had endured it the first time she refused to kill one of her opponents. Jade shook her head against as she gritted her teeth and slammed her fist into the soft ground underneath her.

"Jade?" The knight tensed before sitting back on her knees and glancing over her shoulder to see Hermione standing behind her with Draco standing a ways away. "What's happened?" Blue eyes narrowed as Jade turned her head back to look at the water in front of her and stayed silent as she heard light footsteps approaching her. "Jade?" The knight gasped when she felt Hermione's hand on her shoulder before slumping forward slightly and closing her eyes.

"I have to fight tomorrow." Jade's voice was light and barely audible as the Princess gasped softly. I don't know…I don't know if I can do it."

"Why?" Draco asked as he approached and stood next to Hermione. "Why can't he have someone else do it? Why is he so adamant on using you all the time?"

"Because I'm the Hell Hound," Jade answered softly as she shook her head and stood very slowly. "And he doesn't want to lose."

"But…but Ox and Eryr?"

"They don't guarantee him a victory, Draco." The knight muttered softly as she turned her head to glance at the Prince whose eyes widened. "And they're off trying to find some wizard your father wants for his court." Draco's eyes narrowed as he shook his head and frowned.

"No," He whispered as she ran his hand through his platinum locks. "You're under my service, why can't he use someone else?"

"If someone else fights and loses this battle." Blue eyes closed as Jade let her head fall back and sighed heavily. "You'll be thrown out of your own kingdom and ostracized. Is that what you want? I don't want to fight, but you'll be a good king and I don't want you to lose that opportunity. You deserve the throne and I won't let it get stripped from you because I was a coward. "

"Not wanting to fight doesn't make you a coward, Jade." The Prince shook his head and clenched his hands into fists. "You're not just some dog that can be put in the pit when he needs you to fight! You're not his knight anymore!"

"I'm always his," Jade looked at the Prince with hard sapphire eyes as Hermione lowered her gaze to the ground. "You're my Prince, Draco, and my allegiance is always to you, but he's the King, how could I ever deny him?"

"This needs to end." Hermione looked over at the blonde young man with a questioning look on her face. "He needs to be stopped, he's going to get you killed!"

"I'm only a knight, Draco." The knight retorted quietly before looking directly into his distraught steely eyes. "Killing is the only thing I'm good for and it's the only thing I'm good at."

"That's not true!" The Princess intervened as she gently grabbed Jade's hand and the knight's eyes widened as she looked down at the brunette. "You're not a killer, you may be a knight, but that doesn't mean that all you're good at is killing. Knights are strong, loyal, and chivalrous and you're all of those things. Don't let your past trick you into thinking you're just a cold blooded killer." Jade was still looking down in shock at the brunette who had pure determination emanating from her warm brown eyes. Their gazes were locked for a few silent moments as Hermione squeezed Jade's hand and gently shook her head so her chestnut locks swished, causing a few stray curls to fall in her face. "You're so much more than what he makes you out to be."

**_"You're so much more than just the King's guard dog, Jade!" _**

Imogen's voice echoed softly like the sound of small bells in her ears as Jade tensed and suddenly felt a heavy wave of nostalgia cascade over her body. She lowered her head slightly and deterred her blue eyes from Hermione's as she pursed her lips in a tight line. The Princess sighed softly as she looked back at Draco who shrugged.

"Would you mind giving me a moment alone with her?" She asked softly as the Prince bowed and glanced at Jade one last time before turning back the way he came. Hermione sighed as she felt the soft skin in her fingers and noticed Jade still wouldn't look at her. A look of confusion and fear were written on the knight's face as she stared at the rippling water before Hermione found herself wanting to comfort the woman. "You don't have to go through with this." Even though the Princess hadn't known Jade for long, she knew that she was a knight threw and threw to the core of her being. She was brave, proud, and self-righteous. All the things people looked for in a protector or ruler even, and they were all in this one woman who was now scared out of her mind.

"I do, he's the King." Jade answered as she ran a hand through her hair and noticed the other was still clasped between the Princess's hand, which wasn't a horrible thing, but she had an odd feeling in her chest which was keeping her from thinking clearly or forming more than six words at a time. "It's who I am."

"But it's not who you are." The Princess huffed as she pulled Jade down so they were both sitting on the grass before glaring at the knight who was still averting her gaze. "I don't know your past, Jade, but one thing I know for sure is that you are a very virtuous person and killing people isn't what you do best."

"Then what do I do best?" Blue eyes finally found brown as the knight looked down at the Princess who looked down at their hands. "Tell me, Princess. If I'm not good at killing, then what am I good at?" Hermione faltered for a moment before bringing her hand up to her chin and thinking as Jade sighed. "There's nothing else I'm good for, Princess."

"You're good at being a knight, Jade." Hermione finally replied as she gazed hard back into azure orbs. "You're a protector, not a killer."

"It's strange how much faith in me you have." Jade muttered as she closed her eyes and laid back onto the grass. The Princess watched as inky hair splayed out under the knight's head and the younger woman found herself admiring her beauty regardless of her rough demeanor. "You barely even know me."

"I know enough." The brunette sighed as she looked down at the raven haired knight and gave her a small smile. "I know enough to realize that you're a good person and that you're not a killer." Jade said nothing as she kept her eyes closed and the Princess sighed softly before she noticed she was still holding the knight's hand. "Come on," She said finally as she tugged Jade's arm and stood up.

"What?"

"You're going to accompany me on a walk." A mischievous smile spread on the brunette's lips as Jade stood with a dumbfounded look on her face before Hermione pulled her back through the maze.

"Wait," Jade tried to intervene as she allowed the shorter girl to pull her through the hedges and towards the castle gate. "Hermione!" The Princess paused just under the stone arch leading into the town. Just as the knight was about to protest, the Princess dipped her fingers below the color of her dress and pulled out the small, sapphire amulet.

"You swore your allegiance to me, Jade." Hermione mused with a playful lilt on her lips as Jade looked at the pendant twinkling in the sunlight. "You said as long as I have this pendant, you're mine without question, correct?" The blue eyed knight nodded as Hermione tucked the necklace safely back under the neckline of her dress. "Then just trust me."

"Trust you?" The knight muttered softly as the Princess nodded and continued to pull the girl towards town. A calm grin spread on Jade's lips as she conceded and followed the brunette into town. The little town was decently running, economically of course, but as all towns around larger kingdoms, there were slums of poorer civilians. Hermione had only been to the town one other time when she had first arrived, but today in the market it was buzzing with people selling their wares and produce. The crowds were getting thick as they reached the center of town where most of the excitement was and a small gaggle of men were playing music with stringed instruments and a drum. There were a few people muttering about the Princess and the raven haired woman they didn't recognize as the brunette perused the stands. Jade watched her closely as the younger girl began to meld in with the other villagers who were dancing and chatting happily. It was odd for Jade to see the village in such high spirits so early in the morning, but didn't question it since Draco's birthday was on Friday and he was always extremely generous to the village on that day.

"Come on!" Blue eyes looked around the crowd to find the brunette laughing cheerily before grabbing the knight's hand and pulling her towards the dancing villagers. She stumbled slightly as Hermione pulled her around by the hand, twirling randomly to the music and beaming at the other dancers. Jade had never seen the Princess so carefree and happy since she had arrived in Caligo. Her smile was bright and wide as she moved with villagers before looking at Jade with sparkling brown eyes. A large smile spread on the knight's face as she gently squeezed Hermione's hand and pulled her back towards her with a twirl. She watched as russet curls swirled in the air around the Princess's smiling face. The music stopped as everyone cheered and Jade smiled brightly at the brunette as she clapped along with the crowd. "Do they always celebrate like this for Draco's birthday?"

"Usually," The knight answered as Hermione ran her hand through her hair to control her disheveled locks. "He's very generous and usually gifts the village something, usually a banquet."

"That's very kind of him." They started walking through town again as the small man and began playing again. Suddenly there was a loud boom on the far side of town and the townspeople stop with a gasp as smoke began to rise from the gate leaving town where the sound came from. "What was that?"

"I don't know," Jade's eyes narrowed as she absentmindedly laid her hand on her sword. "But you should head back to the castle." There was another, small explosion that shook the ground as the people began to panic and run back to their homes. Hermione stumbled slightly and grabbed Jade's arm for stability as the knight grunted. There was a small spherical item flying through the air towards the two and it landed at their feet. Jade narrowed her eyes when she saw a fuse sticking out one end and tensed. "Hermione!" She immediately pushed the Princess out of the way as the spark on the fuse fizzled and Jade covered her face as it erupted.

"Jade!" Hermione was lying on the ground a few feet away as she covered her face as smoke engulfed her body. She coughed loudly as the smoke cleared and she saw Jade lying on the ground lifelessly, singe marks on her clothes. There were heavy, armored footsteps approaching as the Princess looked up to see a figure in worn steel armor and a red and black cape.

"This is the person Lord Robards wanted me to kill?" The figure murmured behind his helm as he took his foot and kicked the knight on the ground. "This woman?" Hermione lifted herself into a sitting position and held her head as the world began to spin. She groaned as she closed her eyes and heard the intruder start walking again. When her brown eyes opened she saw the man approaching slowly.

"S-stay back." She muttered as she tried to move but her body was aching from the fall. "Who are you?" Robards' knight just scoffed as he drew his sword and it gleamed in the sunlight.

"This was a waste of my time." He growled as he raised his sword and fear struck Hermione as she watched with wide brown eyes. She raised her arm over her head as he neared and then the next thing she heard was a loud grunt and the sound of metal on the ground.

"Stay away from her!" Hermione's eyes opened to see Jade, bleeding from her head and arms with her sword draw, but hanging low to the point where it was almost touching the ground. Her breathing was labored as she stood in front of the brunette and watched closely as the armored figure stood and raised his sword.

"I see you're not as pathetic as I thought." He swung his sword a few times before getting in his fighting stance. "My name is Sir Hawkes Hawlish, knight to Lord Robards and I'm here to challenge you."

"But the duel isn't supposed to be until tomorrow!" Jade shouted as she shook her head and scowled at the knight. "What sense of honor do you have attacking the village?"

"You king's reign needs to end," Hawlish finished as he ran at the woman. "And it will start by ending you." He shouted as he raised his sword and Jade grunted before raising her sword to block. Hermione winced as she saw sparks from the clash of their steel and the blue eyed woman knocked his sword away, jabbing forward near his head. Hawkes dodged and slashed the air wildly as the Hell Hound dodged and ducked out of the way. The clanging of swords were echoing off the houses around them and grunts of the knights as they fought. Hermione saw Jade being at a heavy disadvantage mainly because she wasn't wearing armor and was already injured, yet she was holding her own easily against the taller figure. "You're not as unskilled as I thought."

"I wish I could say that about you." The knight retorted as she jumped back and lunged forward with a cry as Hawlish did the same. They met one another and a blast of air radiated from them as their swords met the other. Hermione brought her hand up to shield her face from the force before seeing the knights struggling with one another. Blood was flowing faster from Jade's wounds as she held her ground and Hawke was visibly shaking from the force he was trying to emit to overpower the raven haired woman. There was a loud grunt from Jade as she pressed forward and pushed her sword down, throwing the man back before rushing at him. He didn't have time to recover before her sword sang through the air and slashed across his chest, leaving a gaping gash in his armor. Jade drew back again and let her steel slash horizontally through the air across the other knight's helm. The helmet fell to the ground and auburn hair ruffled as green eyes stared back angrily at her. "That's a little more even, don't you think?" The man smirked before closing his eyes and lifting his hands and removing his pauldrons.

"I suppose I could prove my honor to you." Hawkes sneered as he rotated his arms and swung his sword a few times. "Tell me, why is my Lord so worried about you." Jade just shrugged as she wiped the blood from her forehead and smiled innocently.

"Probably because I spoke without being spoken to." She answered before narrowing her eyes dangerously and staying her sword. "He was about as disrespectful as you, barging into this kingdom without a proper invitation. At least I can put you in your place." Hawkes just chuckled before sweeping his messy hair away from his eyes. Hermione watched the two knight's, their bodies poised and ready to strike like a snake on the hunt. It was amazing the energy that was radiating off of both of them as they eyed one another, sizing their opponent and Hawkes knew now not to take Jade lightly. Finally, the man let out a loud cry before running the tip of his sword along the ground and charging at the raven haired woman who stayed still. She brought her sword up, one handed, by the side of her head as she prepared for his attack. Hawkes slashed up and Jade jumped back as he brought his sword back down. The knight blocked it before pushing him back and hitting him in the face with the hilt of her sword.

"Enough," He growled as he pulled another spherical object out of a pouch at his hip. A quick scrape against his armor and the fuse lit before he threw it at Jade who tensed and jumped out of the way before it exploded, sending iron shrapnel in her direction. Hawlish continued to light bombs and throw them where every the blue eyed woman ran. Jade was getting frustrated. At this rate, there was no way she was going to get close to him again. She jumped up onto the roof of the nearest building as the bombs continued to rain around her. "Stop running! Are you that much of a coward?" Green eyes narrowed as Hawkes paused slightly and looked in Hermione's direction. The brunette flinched as she took a step back as she sneered. "Perhaps you'll get her attention." Jade flinched as she saw the man pull out another bomb and light it before throwing it in Hermione's direction. The Hell Hound cursed as she jumped down and sprinted towards the brunette before turning her sword so the broad side was facing out. She reached her sword out in front of her and back handed hard, feeling steel meet iron as she batted the sphere away towards its thrower. Hawkes yelled before jumping out of the way as it exploded in mid-air.

"Are you all right?" Jade asked with a huff as she glanced down at the Princess over her shoulder. All she could do was nod before she heard the man grunt in frustration and then the sound of feet stampeding near them. Hermione turned to see the King on a large black horse, leading a plethora of soldiers towards the wreckage that was now the center of town. Hermione subconsciously moved closer to Jade as the knight continued to stare down the auburn haired man.

"How dare you enter my kingdom without permission." Lucius spat as he glared down at Robards' knight and then back at Jade. "I didn't know Lord Robards had such little honor."

"Don't you insult my Lord in front of me." Hawkes clenched his jaw and bared his teeth at the king. "You're just a power hungry tyrant." Lucius smirked and shrugged his shoulders before glancing down at Jade. "I'll be a hero for cutting you down."

"Kill him." Blue eyes widened slightly as she tensed and looked back at the king. "And make it quick." Hawlish started laughing animatedly as she slapped his knee.

"You think that woman can beat me?" He asked, thoroughly amused. "I see she is talented, but you think she can actually kill me?"

"I know she can." Lucius said calmly as he swung his leg over from his horse and approached the raven haired girl. "Can't you." It was a statement, not a question to her ability, but a reminder. Jade lowered her gaze as he put a hand on her shoulder heavily. Hermione just watched as he pulled something out of the pocket of his cloak and she saw the knight visibly tense as it glinted in the sunlight. It was a small, thin, circular piece of polished silver connected by a chain. The brunette could tell that Jade wanted to pull away, to deny her king, but her honor, her oath made it impossible. Lucius smirked as she closed her eyes and he slipped the band around her neck. As soon as it was clasped he stepped back and a pained expression flashed on the woman's face as her eyes snapped open. Her body began to shake and Jade gritted her teeth as she opened her eyes again. Hermione gasped, her hand covering her mouth as she looked into faded blue irises. A tortured scream left Jade's lips as she threw her head back and buried her fingers into thick black locks. The Princess took a few steps away as Lucius's smile grew wider.

"Do what you're good at, Jade." The King whispered menacingly as the knight hunched forward, her head still in her hands. "Destroy him." Jade's head snapped up, washed out blue eyes were empty as she glared at Hawlish and a blank, ice cold expression on her face.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Hope you all are still baring with all my stories! I appreciate all of you that read them and value your feedback so thanks for favoriting and reviews! **

* * *

Chapter 5: The Devil Inside

Hermione was frozen by the absence of emotion on Jade's face as she stared with lifeless blue eyes at Hawkes. She'd never seen the knight look so…inhuman before until now and she was afraid for her, of her. That silver band around her neck must've been the collar Lucius had referred to earlier and she understood now why Jade was so afraid of it. The raven haired woman wasn't herself, she wasn't anything except a puppet at this point.

"Destroy him." The King repeated as he extended his arm, pointing at the auburn haired man who scowled and readied his sword. With lightning speed, Jade rushed forward, stopping right in front of Hawkes who grunted in surprise before the dark haired knight thrust her arm forward. Her palm struck him hard in the chest as he flailed backwards and a dent appeared in his armor where her hand had made contact.

"What the…" Hawlish looked down at his damaged chest plate and felt an ache in his chest from the impact. "What the hell is she?" He readied his sword again as Jade stood there staring, almost a curious look on her face as she gripped her sword and lunged forth again. This time, her sword rang through the air and Hawkes had a hard time blocking her blows. Not from the speed, but from the sheer force she was emitting with what seemed like very little effort. Finally, the tip of her blade grazed his cheek as she jabbed forward and he knocked her sword away, jumping back before she could do anymore damage. Lucius' laugh was echoing in the air as a wicked smile spread on his lips.

"Do you feel confident still, good sir?" He jested sarcastically as he folded his arms over his chest and Hermione had both of her hands over her mouth while she watched Jade straighten up silently. "Do you still think she couldn't kill you?" Hawkes just growled as he narrowed his green eyes at the woman in front of him and curse silently. "Let's make this a bit more interesting." Lucius turned and drew one of the soldier's swords before throwing it at the opposing knight's feet. "There, you might be even in skill now." The auburn haired man didn't hesitate to pick up the sword as he glared into lightless blue eyes. He crouched slightly before running forward with a loud yell. He swung his left arm while jabbing with his right, Jade just sidestepped his jab while blocking his left sword easily, almost as if she was dancing. Her moves were just as fluid as they normally were, but the apprehensions, the scrutiny of her next moves were all gone as if she wasn't afraid to be injured herself. Every motion she made came naturally and unhindered as she ducked and dodged again before striking out with her sword and it found home in Hawlish's left shoulder between the gaps in his armor.

"Damnit!" The man yelled as Jade sunk the sword deeper and he yelped in pain before falling to his knees. Jade whipped her arm down, slicing through metal and flesh as Hawkes howled, grabbing at his wound. Dark crimson blood was dripping off of the flawless steel of the Hell Hound's sword as she looked down with indifference at the injured man at her feet.

"What have you done to her?" Hermione asked quietly as she turned to look at the King who was absolutely beaming with joy. "There's nothing left of who she was, what did you do?"

"Jade is a demon," He glanced down at the Princess and smirked before looking back to his knight. "Don't think that she is anything but a ruthless killer, Princess. She's a demon from Hell who has come to serve me and only me. She is my brutish Hell Hound and all I did was bring out her true nature."

"No," Brown curls swished as she shook her head and looked back towards Jade. Her eyes, still lacking the light and emotion they held just moments ago, were still staring down as if she hadn't stabbed a man. "No that's not who Jade is, she's not vicious like that."

"No?" Lucius mused as he looked at Hermione with an almost curious expression. "Let's test that, shall we? Jade, kill him." Without hesitation, Jade raised her sword and pressed the blade against the man's neck. Hawkes flinched, fear radiating from his eyes as he began to tremble and Jade pulled her arm back preparing to sever his head from his shoulders. As she was about to swing down, the armored figure held up his hands in a last ditch effort.

"Mercy!" He cried and raven haired knight's blade stopped millimeters from his skin. There was still a blank look on Jade's face as she looked coldly into frightened green eyes. "Please! I beg for your mercy!" The sword stayed, barely pressing against skin as her hand began to shake slightly.

"What are you doing!?" The King shouted as he clenched his fists and growled. "Kill him!" Jade's jaw visibly tightened as her hand began to shake more and Hawkes looked up pleadingly into dark, lifeless eyes.

"He's begging for mercy," Jade's voice was flat and sounded nothing like Hermione was used to. She almost sounded like a child that was confused at what was going on around her. It was innocent, but dangerous as she turned to look at Lucius over her shoulder. "He's no longer a threat."

"I don't give a damn!" The blonde man shouted as he narrowed his steel eyes. "Kill him, now!" The dark knight flinched as she looked back down at the trembling figure before her and she blinked a few times, the light beginning to return in her azure orbs.

"Please," Hawlish begged quietly as he bowed his head and dug his hand into the ground. "I-I'll leave…right now! Just please, show mercy! I'll make sure that my Lord never steps foot in your kingdom again! Please!" Jade's eyes narrowed as her pupils became normal and the light returned. She looked down at Hawkes before lowering her sword and closing her eyes.

"Leave."

"WHAT?!" The King practically screeched as he took a half step forward.

"Hurry." Jade muttered before sheathing her sword and Hawkes stood on shaky legs, thanking her over and over as he ran off towards the gate. The knight stood there, her back still facing the soldiers, the King, and Hermione. She knew what was going to happen next and even though she was expecting it, it didn't ease her dread. Hermione watched as the King stomped his foot like an angry child and stalked over towards the woman before motioning a man forward that had a fine chain fastened to his hip.

"How dare you disobey me!" He shouted as Jade stood her ground, never turning to face the King as he stopped behind her. "Why did you let him go?!"

"He begged for my mercy," She answered quietly before closing her eyes and sighing. "So I gave it to him. He came here of his own wrong doings and after realizing his mistake, begged for my forgiveness. I can't kill a man who is begging on his knees for his life."

"You'll kill whoever I tell you to!" With a snap of his fingers, the man with the chain unraveled it and lashed it out. Hermione whimpered when she saw the raven haired girl fall to the ground under the force and the man continued to whip the heavy chain against her back. "You won't rebel against me ever again, I thought you would've learned from the last time, Jade." Another lash and as much as the knight tried to bite her tongue, she felt the steel cut through her clothes and rip open the skin on her back. A pained cry escaped her lips and it sounded foreign in her ears as she dug her nails into the stone under her until they were bruised and bleeding. She counted twelve, after that, her voice was raspy and her back was almost numb from the abuse. "Take her to the dungeon, we still have some flaws to iron out." The man nodded before waving two more men over and they hoisted Jade over their shoulders. Hermione was frozen solid, eyes wide with horror as the King walked past her and shook his head. "Don't try and humanize her, Princess. She's just a dog." With that, he mounted his horse and ordered his troops back to the castle while recruiting a few of the newer ones to stay behind and clean up the mess. The brunette couldn't move, there was a small pool of blood where Jade had been lying and she turned around to see a trail dripping steadily from the knight's back as they carried her back to the castle. She felt the tears streaming down her face, but didn't know when she had started crying. Never before had she witnessed such cruelty, and to someone who didn't deserve it. Her feet began to move on their own as she ran back to the castle, pushing through the heavy doors and up to her chambers. There, Luna, Ginny, and Harry were sitting playing chess and reading when she barged in and slammed the door shut.

"Your Highness," Luna said gently as she set her book down and walked over to the distraught Princess who was on the verge of hyperventilating. "What's happened?" Hermione tried to take deep breaths to calm her rapid heartbeat, but no matter how hard she tried, it wouldn't calm. Images of Jade's cold eyes and emotionless expression haunted her before the sight of the knight bleeding on the ground from the King's rage moved them aside. Before she knew it she collapsed on the floor, her legs no longer able to support her and held her face in her hands as she began to sob. Luna gasped as she gently caught the princess and embraced her. Hermione didn't hesitate to bury her face in the blonde's shoulder and hold her tightly trying to find comfort.

x-x

When blue eyes opened again, she recognized the dingy stone walls of the dungeon and the smell of blood burned the back of her throat as she gasped. Her arms were attached to the wall behind her by heavy, rusty chains and shackles that were chaffing her wrists. Her knees were battered and her back was cold. That's when she noticed that her clothes that covered her back were soaked in blood and torn to shreds. She groaned softly when she tried to straighten up, but her body refused as the flesh on her back screamed and she slumped forward again immediately to find relief. The light outside the small window was dim, either the sun was coming up or going down. Suddenly, the wooden door opened and the man who had whipped her before walked in with a red hot sword.

"Can't have you bleedin' all over the floor now can we?" He sneered as he stuck the sword back into the fire to make sure it didn't lose any of its heat. "Think it's 'bout we close up them wounds, eh?" Jade looked up and narrowed her eyes before clenching her teeth before the man pulled the sword out of the flames and smirked. "It'll help you in the long run, don't want you losing too much blood." The knight tensed and the steel sang as he moved it to his right hand while he held her head down with his left. "Deep breath, now." Jade screamed when the red hot steel pressed against the gaping wounds on her back and she closed her hands into fists, trying to pull the chains away from the wall, trying to get away. "One down." She scowled, at this point, she'd rather just have someone set her back on fire once instead of having the steel pressed to her back over and over again. After ten cauterized wounds, the knight felt her body starting to shut down from the searing pain and her torturer wiped the sweat from his brow, as if he was doing something straining. "Two more." The sword pressed against her lower back and Jade tried not to flinch, she didn't have the energy to scream anymore, as she heard her skin sizzle under the burning steel. The scent of scorched flesh began to fill her nose, making her stomach turn as the sword pressed against one last time against her side.

"H-how long have I been down here?" She asked finally as the man dumped his sword into a barrel of water and it steamed as he wiped his hands together. The man sighed as she walked over and looked out the window.

"Bout two days I'd say." He looked down at her, an almost sympathetic look on his face as she ran his hands through his sandy hair. "You was passed out for the first one after I got done with yas. Course that didn't matter to the king, he had me whippin' ya while you was passed out, but you're done now." He walked over and pulled out a ring of keys before unlocking her shackles. Jade overestimated her strength as she fell forward and hit the ground hard, her muscles not responding as she tried to lift herself up.

"Oi! McNaire!" The guard yelled as he looked down at the raven haired woman. "Come help me take this girl back up would ya?"

"Yeah, yeah," A man with dark brown hair answered as he walked through the door. "Hoist her arm up over your shoulders Parkinson and I'll grab the other." The sandy haired man nodded as they both dipped down and took both of Jade's arms over their shoulders.

"Ah!" She cried out as her recently cauterized wounds stretched and tore at her raw skin. The men didn't go any easier as she tried to make her legs work so it would give her some relief. Jade managed to support herself on her feet, weakly, but it was enough to stop her skin from being irritated as they ascended the stairs. The lights in the foyer were almost blinding since her eyes had been in dim light for the past two days, or lack of light for that matter. As she squinted, she vaguely made out the blurred silhouette of her sister who was approaching her.

"Jade!" Illia cried as she moved forward and grabbed the knight's face in her hands. "Oh gods, what have they done to you?" Parkinson went to answer her and he received an icy glare from Illia. "That was a rhetorical question!" The dark brunette took McNaire's place under her sister's arm as Parkinson backed away and watched as Jade limped with Illia's help towards the stairs. "Come on, Jade, we need to get you cleaned up and fed."

"I need to sleep." The blue eyed knight retorted as they made it up the first few stairs and she winced when she missed a step. Illia struggled slightly to support her sister before Jade extended her hand to hold herself up against the wall. "I'm sorry, Illia, I wish I could be more help, and we have four more floors to go."

"Don't worry about it," The younger McHale smiled as she looked down at her sister's dirty, bloody face. "I can take care of you, I'll be strong, for you." A small smile spread on Jade's lips as she half opened one eye and glanced up at her younger sister.

"When did you grow up?" Illia giggled softly as they slowly, agonizingly, made their way up the stone stairs. "Thank you, Illia."

x-x

Hermione had barely left her room since the incident with Jade and she was beginning to worry. She hadn't heard anything from Draco or Illia about the blue eyed woman and wondered if she was still being punished by the king. Luna and Ginny were sitting with her playing chess as she sat on her bed writing a letter to her parents. Today was the night of Draco's birthday ball and the brunette was almost dreading it. She wasn't really in the mood to attend a ball as she sighed heavily before glancing out the window of her room.

"Do you think Draco would be upset if I decided not to go?" She asked quietly before setting her quill down and the ink pot on her bedside table.

"Just tell him you're not well." Ginny said as she scanned the chess board closely, strategizing her next move. "He seems nice enough, I don't think he would force you." Luna nodded her rook and Ginny sighed heavily. Hermione nodded as she began to wring her hands together as she heard a loud grunt from the corridor before a gentle knock sounded on her door. Luna was the one who stood and went to the door to answer it.

"Good day, Ill-…oh!" Hermione stood immediately and made her way to the door. There Illia stood with an unconscious Jade slumped next to her. The Princess's heart fell as she saw the horrid condition the knight was in and her hands began to shake. "Illia!"

"Could one of you please help me get her to her room?" She grunted softly as she moved her sister's arm over her shoulder to keep her from collapsing on the ground. "She…she passed out just as we made it to the landing, but I don't think I could drag her the rest of the way." The blonde hand maiden moved forward to help the brunette, but it was Hermione who got there first, slipping her shoulders under Jade's other arm and hoisting the unconscious knight up. "Princess! You don't have to do this!"

"I want to help." The brunette said firmly as she looked over and smiled at Illia. "Please, let me do this for her." There was a shocked expression in the younger girl's face before she relaxed and nodded. They dragged Jade down the corridor to her room and Illia reached forward to open the door. The girls pulled the knight in and gently laid her on her bed, face down, so her wounds wouldn't be irritated. Illia wasted no time heating some water and filling the copper tub. Hermione was sitting on the bed next to the raven haired woman as she moved her hand forward to brush grimy hair away from Jade's normally flawless face that was caked with dried blood. A soft groan escaped Jade's lips as the Princess pulled her hand away and one blue eye fluttered open.

"Princess?" Jade's voice was raspy and weak as her eye looked around, confused of her surroundings. "Where…why are you…"

"Shhh, just rest." Hermione whispered as she laid a hand on the knight's head to try and soothe her. "You're in your room and I'm helping Illia get you cleaned up." The azure orb narrowed slightly before Jade tried to pick herself up.

"She shouldn't have asked you,"

"She didn't." The younger woman argued as she gently guided Jade back down on the bed. "I offered, she needed help and I wanted to. Ok? Just let me do this for you." Jade sighed heavily, but said nothing else as she relaxed again and closed her eye. Illia walked over with a dagger in her hand before she started gently cutting her sister's clothes off. A heat was rising in the brunette's cheeks as Illia moved her sister so she was kneeling on the ground and slowly, carefully, guided what was left of her clothes off of her upper body. She tried to keep her eyes away from Jade's back, but it was nearly impossible to ignore the scars and new wounds caused by the chain whip. The burn marks were almost overwhelming as they sloppily had sealed the open gashes and she sighed heavily as she moved long, black hair over her shoulder as Illia soaked a cloth with hot, soapy water.

"This might hurt, Jade." The knight didn't reply as her sister took a deep breath and laid the hot cloth over the top of her back. Jade tensed and hissed as the hot water dripped down her back and her hands grabbed at the blankets on her bed before balling them into her fist. "I'm sorry." Illia removed the cloth before it dried and doused it again before laying across her lower back. This time, Jade released a choked cry as she squeezed her eyes shut and Hermione reached forward before she could stop herself, grabbing the knight's hand. As Illia removed the cloth and doused it again, she handed it to Hermione. "Could you clean up her face?" The Princess nodded as she took the cloth and began scrubbing the dried blood off of the blue eyed woman's face. "I have some salve for the burns in my room."

"Does this happen often?" Hermione asked as Illia stood and moved towards the door. She paused slightly and sighed.

"No, but it has happened a couple times." She answered softly before she frowned and shook her head. "It hasn't happened in years, I'll be right back." Hermione nodded as Illia left and the Princess continued to clean the knight's face. Jade was starting to relax as she slouched forward more and the brunette had to grab the woman's chin to tilt her head up. The shorter girl gasped slightly to see the despair in Jade's azure eyes and sighed softly before wiping around her forehead.

"I'm sorry you have to see me like this." Jade rasped as she averted her gaze to the ground and Hermione shook her head. "It's pathetic."

"No, Jade…" The Princess gently cupped her face before forcing her gaze into warm mahogany eyes. "It's not pathetic, you're not pathetic."

"You're too kind to me, Hermione." The raven haired knight whispered before she closed her eyes and Hermione gently stroked her thumb along her cheek. "I don't deserve your sympathy."

"You got hurt protecting me." The brunette retorted as she continued to hold Jade's face and wipe away the grime. "This is the least I could do for you after what happened." A soft chuckle shook Jade's body as Illia returned with a jar of green paste in her hands.

"I think I can manage to get into the tub now, Illia." Her sister nodded as she set the jar down and helped her sister, without Hermione who kept her eyes from wandering to the knight's unclothed front. Luckily Jade's hair was long enough to cover anything too risqué. The older McHale hissed as she slowly shed her trousers and sank into the hot water before trying to relax. Illia immediately began to scrub Jade's neck and arms. "Illia, I've told you before, I can do that myself."

"Not right now, Jade." Her sister argued as she swatted her elder sister's hand away. "You're far beyond weak." Jade just grunted as she reluctantly let her sister finish scrubbing her arms before she lifted her legs and feet. Hermione watched quietly as Jade would flinch with every movement and was careful not to fully lean her back against the back of the tub. Finally, Illia dumped water of the knight's head and began to lather her hair. "Hermione?" The Princess looked up with surprise as Illia waved her over. "Could you finish washing her hair? I'm going to start draining the tub and putting the salve on her wounds. Hermione didn't know if she was actually blushing, but she felt her body tense slightly as she nodded and made her way over to the tub. She rolled up the sleeves of her gown and slowly, gently, began working her fingers into the damp hair. If Hermione thought Jade's hair looked like silk, it felt far better even damp. Her fingers combed through the soaked strands of hair as she felt Jade relax and a smile spread on the Princess's face.

"That feels…" Jade whispered as she folded her arms and rested them on her knees. "Nice." It was probably the only comfort she'd known in the past couple days and Hermione was glad she could offer it to the knight. The tub was half empty now, barely covering Jade's hips as Illia gently patted her sisters back with a towel and began applying the green paste to her back. The raven haired woman flinched when Illia applied it to her lower back and Hermione began massaging Jade's head to try and get her to relax again. "Is that stuff supposed to burn like that?"

"Well, it has mint in it," Illia answered as she continued to spread it over the burned skin. "You don't remember this sensation from the last time?"

"It's been two years," The knight answered with a sigh as she relaxed again and Hermione reached for a pail of clean water to rinse the lather from ink black locks. "How could I remember?"

"You'll need to lean farther forward so I can rinse you hair." Hermione said as Jade complied and leaned forward until her hands were resting on the opposite end of the tub, moving slowly to her knees so her hair was draped over her shoulders. She leaned her head down low so when Hermione poured the water over her head, it didn't flow down her back. When they were finished, Illia handed a towel to Jade as she stood and she held it tightly to the front of her body as her sister held her steady when she stepped out of the tub. Again, Hermione had to avert her gaze as she felt heat rising in her cheeks. Jade's physique was impressive, her body was toned, but she wasn't overly skinny and had curves in the right places. The brunette shook her head slightly as Illia retrieved a shirt that didn't have a back so Jade could put something on. After donning a pair of sleeping trousers, the younger girl helped her sister over to the bed to rest.

"I need to go help prepare for the ball," The darker brunette whispered as Jade laid down slowly on her stomach, careful to not arch her back or stretch too much lest she aggravated her healing wounds. "But I'll try and work fast so I can come stay with you, ok?"

"I can stay with her." Blue eyes looked over at Hermione as Illia's face radiated surprise.

"Are you sure, Princess?" She asked gently as her brow furrowed. "I thought the Prince had asked you to attend as his special guest?"

"I had decided earlier not to go, Illia." The brunette answered as she sat on the bed and looked down at the already sleeping for of the azure eyed knight. "I have yet to tell Prince Draco, but I hadn't been feeling well earlier, that's why I decided not to attend. I'm hoping he'll understand."

"I'm sure he will, especially after what happened ," Illia added softly as she rose and smoothed out her dress. "I will let him know you need to speak with him, all right?"

"Thank you." A smile spread on the Princess's lips as Illia curtsied and then exited the room, leaving Hermione alone with Jade. Brown eyes watched as the older woman's back rose and fell steadily as she slept and she cringed when her eyes moved over the edges of raw skin that the salve didn't cover. She sighed heavily before lying back on the bed next to the woman and staring up at the midnight blue canopy over the bed that had small white dots peppered across it that resembled the night sky. Her head turned to look at the sleeping face next to hers and she rolled over to move a lock of hair away from the serene expression. Jade's skin was just as smooth as her hair as Hermione's fingertips lightly brushed over her cheek. The touch was light, but it sent a shock through the brunette's hand as she pulled away with a gasp. Jade stirred slightly before a single blue eye opened and looked up at the girl next to her.

"Are you all right?" She whispered softly as Hermione nodded with a small smile.

"I should be asking you that."

"I'm fine," Jade muttered as she yawned and reached her hand out, gently grabbing Hermione's. "Thank you, for staying with me." The brunette turned her hand over so their palms were touching and gently squeezed the knight's hand. Something was stirring inside her as she felt Jade's warm skin against her hand. Her finger tips lazily trailed up and down the older girl's wrist as she watched blue eyes flutter shut again, the older woman falling back into a deep sleep..

Draco had indeed arrived to speak with Hermione and she explained to him she wouldn't be joining the ball. He seemed a little disappointed, but in the end, she reacted how she thought he would, very understanding since it concerned Jade. As he left, he had murmured something about Illia that Hermione was sure he had meant for no one to hear as he closed the iron door behind him. She smiled as he left having seen the way he and Illia would look at one another when they were in the same room. It didn't take a genius to know they cared for one another. As the sun sank below the horizon, Illia had brought a tray of food up for the both of them. Jade was still sleeping, so Hermione slipped out of the room momentarily to grab a book before informing her friends that she would be in the knight's room if they need her. Luna, Ginny, and Harry all planned to attend the ball, so she wasn't worried about their presence or plethora of questions she was sure they'd ask afterwards. As she sat on Jade's bed, propped up with pillows against the headboard as the knight slept, she heard Jade whimper softly in her sleep a few times and she wondered if the knight ever suffered from nightmares from her ordeals. Suddenly, the bed shifted as Jade tried to roll over onto her back and then a pained gasp rang into the air.

"Damnit!" Jade cursed as she rolled back onto her stomach and hissed. The salve had dried thankfully, so nothing smeared onto the bed, but that didn't mean it had taken the pain away from her battered back.

"Are you ok?" Hermione asked as she set her book down and put a gentle hand on the woman's shoulder. Jade nodded her head before taking a deep breath.

"Just forgot my back was raw." She growled as she sat up and let her head fall forward. "I wish I could heal faster." Hermione smiled before reaching over for the stew and bread Illia had brought up.

"Are you hungry?" Jade glanced up and nodded as she moved so she was next to the Princess, but facing the opposite way. She eagerly took the stew from the younger girl and began eating. It felt like she hadn't eaten in weeks instead of just two days as she quickly went through the bowl of food. "How's your back?" Jade wiped her mouth before setting the empty bowl down and shrugging.

"Sore," The raven haired woman gently stretched her back and winced. "But the salve is working, the sting is gone, now it's more of an ache. Hopefully in a few hours I'll feel well enough to at least sleep on my side. I can't sleep on my stomach." The brunette smiled as she leaned back against the headboard and sighed. "Are you missing the ball for this?"

"I don't mind." Hermione answered as she gave the knight a small smile as a troubled look flashed on Jade's face. "Really, Jade, I don't mind."

"I'm sorry," The brunette was taken aback by the amount of conviction and regret in the blue eyed woman's voice. "You should be down there with Draco enjoying yourself, really, I can take care of myself now if you want to go join the ball."

"Don't be a martyr." The Princess sighed as she watched Jade lie down on her stomach again with a groan. "You need someone to keep an eye on you and reapply the ointment if needed. So you're stuck with me this evening, whether you like it or not." Jade just sighed and buried her head into a pillow. Hermione could tell she felt guilty about missing Draco's birthday, but the Princess felt she should be here taking care of the person who had protected her. More importantly, taking care of her because she had spared a man's life when he had begged for mercy. She shuddered slightly when she thought of seeing Jade whipped by that chain and she couldn't even imagine what happened to the knight while she was in the dungeon.

"Something on your mind?" Jade asked suddenly as Hermione snapped out of her thoughts and shook her head. "Please, your thinking face is very obvious, Princess. You looked like you were about to set something on fire with your mind." Hermione said nothing as she glanced at Jade's back and then averted her gaze to her hands. "You're wondering what happened to me in the two days in the dungeon?" A soft gasp escaped the Princess lips as she looked down into blue eyes and shook her head.

"N-no! I just…"

"It's ok, Hermione." The knight sighed as she closed her eyes as if she was trying to remember. "I imagine I just got whipped, Parkinson said I had passed out soon after getting down there and that the King said to keep whipping me anyway, but other than that and the cauterizing," Hermione flinched at that and was surprised that Jade wasn't more traumatized by her torture. "I don't really know what they did. My head wound is from that small cannonball contraption that Hawkes threw, so, I'm sorry that I can't really ease your thoughts."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to pry." Hermione began to fidget with her hands as she lowered her gaze away from blue orbs again. "I just…I can't believe he'd torture you for sparing a life. And…that band he put on your neck…What it did to you…"

"Let's not dwell on that, Princess." Jade intervened as she gently grabbed Hermione's fidgeting hands to try and calm them. "It's my burden to bare, not yours."

"It's barbaric what he did to you." The knight smirked as she moved so she was sitting up on her knees and moved forward to gently brush her finger tips along Hermione's jaw. The Princess flinched slightly before looking into bright blue eyes and relaxing, feeling her mind go hazy.

"You care for me?" She asked gently as the brunette felt her cheeks flush and she barely nodded her head. There was a flutter in chest when Jade's blue eyes closed momentarily and she sighed. Hermione was unsure what she was feeling, she and Jade had grown closer to each other sure, but now it was a differently feeling. She did care about the knight, but it seemed different now, stronger, almost adoration at this point. "You shouldn't, Princess, I'll just hurt you in the end."

"What?" Hermione snapped out of her daze when she blinked her brown eyes a few times and Jade trailed her fingertips down the Princess's neck softly, barely grazing her skin.

"All I've ever done is hurt the people I care about," The raven haired girl continued as watched her hand ghost the Princess's skin. "And I don't want to hurt you." Cerulean eyes glanced back up into brown as Hermione saw the conflict raging in them. "I never want to hurt you." Hermione gently stopped Jade's hand at her shoulder by placing her own over top if it. The knight flinched slightly at the touch and tried to move her hand away, but the Princess kept a firm hold on it.

"Just because you had a rough past," Hermione said gently as she looked into troubled azure orbs. "Doesn't mean that you're going to hurt everyone you get close to. You protected me and I owe you."

"It's my duty." A smile spread on the knight's lips as she closed her eyes and felt a shift on the bed. When she opened them again, Hermione was leaning in and Jade tensed at the proximity of the younger girl. Soft, warm lips pressed against her cheek and lingered, making Jade's eyes widen while heat built in her face as her breath froze in her lungs. It had been a long time since she had received any sort of affection from anyone other than her sister, and the knight found herself enjoying the feel of Hermione's lips on her skin. Hermione pulled away slowly and giggled when she saw the blank stare on Jade's face and the red hue in her skin.

"You should rest." The Princess whispered as she watched the surprise waver from Jade's face.

"I had one and a half days of being unconscious, Hermione." Jade chuckled softly and flopped back down on her stomach as the Princess sat back again. "Why don't you tell me about yourself?"


End file.
